AISHITERU BAKA
by Dark Neko Kuroshitsune
Summary: que pasara cuando una nueva chica entra al raimon y por cosas del destino termina siendo cupido para la menor de la manager pero que pasara cuando todo se pone de cabeza .? mal sumari es mi primer fic cap7 subido
1. Chapter 1

Holiwi :3 bueno miina soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic aclaro inazuma no es de mi propiedad no sean duros con esta pobre neko :D

_Pensamientos ,__**lo que va escrito en el papelito XD,**_y los recuerdos en un flas back o como se escriba e-e

******************ASHITERU BAKA*******************************

*****************CAP 1: ****************************

En el instituto Raimon se encontraban algunos de los integrantes del equipo de futbol en la puerta del salón de clases

Endo: Goenji que hora es .? (Hora de aventura ok no.-.)

Goenji: son las 7:50

Endo: kido si el profesor de química no llega en 15 minutos tenemos la hora libre no es así –el primer estratega del equipo asintió -o si así nos salvaremos del examen e por cierto donde esta fudo.?

Midorikawa: tal vez este en una heladería –el peli-verde hablo con estrellitas en los ojos los demás solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Hiroto: emm midorikawa no creo que una heladería este abierta a esta hora- mientras en una casa dedos pisos se escuchabaa una chica dando gritos y corriendo de un lado para otro

(¿)-COMO PUDE QUEDARME DORMIDA EN MI PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES…solo espero que oni-chan este hay

ya casi llegando al instituto iba el segundo estratega del equipo raimon o mejor dicho fudo

Fudo: -demonios si no me fuera desvelado por lo del estúpido examen no me abría levantado tarde pero que mierd... –el castaño miro donde estaba tratando de ver con quien avía chocado

(¿):GOME NE YO YO LO SIENTO VOY TARDE –dijo las desconocida cuando se alejo corriendo lo unico que pudo ver el chico fueron unas puntas rojisas

Fudo: _hiroto no no era el ademas era una voz de chica _fíjate por donde vas tsk mierda yo también voy tarde –regresando con los chicos

Endo: o si falta un minuto para que el profe llegue si no viene nos salvamos –

Profesor: nos salvamos de que joven endo hagan el favor y entren a clases de una ves-los chicos entraron a regañadientes –pasemos lista… por lo que veo falta el joven akio –al terminar de decir esto el mencionado apareció en la puerta con la respiración entrecortada –joven akio tiene una explicación por su tardanza sabe que mejor entre antes de que se nos haga mas tarde- en medio del examen goenji le lanza u papelito a fudo

Goenji:_**por que llegaste tarde **_–se lo lanza a fudo

Fudo: _**choque con alguien cuando venia para acá–**_goenji lo lee y asiente

Profesor: muy bien para el próximo lunes un informe completo desde la pagina 31 a la 42 –todos exclamaron un ¿QUEEE? A excepción de fudo ,kido y goenji –y sin escusas de que su perro se comió la tarea o si joven endo-

Endo:pero es que si se la comió –todos lo miraron pena ajena ya se pueden retirar

Endo:al fin receso chicos después de química tenemos español(e-e acuérdense de que están en Japón y hablan japonés X-X por lo tanto en ves de ingles es español )y como el profe esta de permiso y la hora esta libre tenemos 75minutos libres sin clases –todos se quedaron con cara de wtf

Fudo: ja si así utilizaras lo que tienes de cerebro te iría bien en matemáticas-los demás solo se rieron mientras que el portero le salía un aura de depresión en eso ven que se acercan hiroto y midorikawa

Midorikawa-hey chicos alguien entendió lo que explico el profe –

Goenji: no entendiste pero si estaba fácil por que no le preguntas a hiroto-

El último nombrado estaba distraído buscando a alguien

Goenji:en hiroto hiroto hola hiroto HIROTO-

Hiroto: que a que paso

Kido: nada solo que goenji te a estado llamando y no contestabas pasa algo –

Midorikawa: e_e yo se por que estas así o no es así hiroto- –imitando una voz femenina -

Endo: a poco tienes novia –se esucho un uuuuuuhh por parte de todos –

en eso escuchan a unas chicas

C1(chica 1 .-.) : viste como estaban los chicos en la cancha

C2: si todo por una estúpida chica apenas entro y todos los chicos babeaban

C1:no se que le ven a esa idiota –

Hiroto:_ será que es ella _chicos porque no vamos a ver –todos asintieron cuando llegaron a la cancha se quedaron asombrados menos hiroto y midorikawa ya que ellos sospechaban lo que estaba pasando había una chica en la banca hablando con haruna y aki pero se podía ver desde lejos que natsumi y fuburra ejem cof cof fuyuka la miraban con rencor a tal punto que la ultima pateo torpemente un balón que iba dirigido hacía la chica

(?): pero qu TORMENTA DE HIELO- del balón empezó a salir pequeños copos de nieve que luego se fue convirtiendo en una tormenta que esta pateo con tal fuerza que fue a para a un árbol destrozándolo por completo los chicos la miraban asombrados endo fue el que salió del asombro mas rápido

Endo:hola soy endo el capitán del equipo ,te gusta el futbol ,juegas,quien te enseño ,en que posición ,nombre y edad –lo había dicho con tanta rapidez que pensaron que no pida asimilarlo

(¿) :me encanta, si ,mi hermano, delantera y defensa harui 14 mucho gusto –mostro una sonrisa hay los demás pudieron verla mejor (fuera de los mal pensado -.-) tenia el pelo blanco que le llegaba por la cadera las puntas de color rojo con un flequillo de medio lado e igualmente las puntas de color rojo ojos verdes que se veían a través de unos lentes de montura negra que resaltaban con su tono de piel que era palida tenia buen busto y buena figura su lazo de uniforme era de color verde indicando que iba en 1ro de secundaria al igual que haruna

Midorikawa: hola como esta mi princesa-la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ante esto fudo miro con molestia al peliverde sin saber por que

Hiroto: MIDORIKAWA SUELTA AHORA MISMO A HARUI SI NO QUIERES DORMIR CON LOS PECES – a todos le salió un tick en el ojo incluso a las manager que miraban la escena divertidas

Goenji:ya deja los celos apenas la acabas de –

Harui-HIROTO –la chica se solto del abrazo del peliverde y salto hacia el chico que la abrazo puso su barbilla en la cabeza de esta ya que era un poco mas baja –baka prometiste que no nos separaríamos nunca –al tiempo que se escuchaban leves sollozos que eran tapados por el pecho del chico –te extrañe mucho –cuando dejo el abrazo le beso la mejilla izquierda asta que cierta peliroja los interrumpió

Natsumi: haber niñita deja el papel de victima que no te queda y mejor será que te vallas por donde viniste-harui la miro de forma amenazante y se acercó a ella

Harui: mira niñita de papi no es tu problema si tanto te molesta pues lárgate

Todos se sorprendieron ante el cambio de actitud de harui

Natsumi : lo que me molestas es que coqueteas con jugadores del equipo pareces una pe-zaz lo siguiente que vieron fue a una harui dándole una cachetada a la hija del director

Harui: primero y principal no estoy coqueteando con nadie segundo no soy como tu y tercero jamás me enamoraría de hiroto –la agredida se levanto del suelo y se fue con orgullo junto a fuyuka

Aki: por que jamás te enamorarías de hiroto el amor nadie lo controla

Hiroto: seria ilegal aunque en algunos lugares esta permitido

Goenji fudo,fubuki,endo y kido.: por que ?

Harui y hiroto: somos hermanos

Todos menos las gerentes y los hermanos: QUEE…..!

Fubuki: no sabía que hiroto tuviera una hermana y ella no estaba en ningún equipo del instituto eilien

Hiroto :si pero cuando estábamos en el orfanato antes de que callera el meteorito el señor kiyama se dio cuenta de que harui tenia un talento para-la peliblanco le tapo la boca y le susurro al oído que omitiera esa parte

Fudo: para?

Hiroto: no lo puedo decir pero por eso ella se gano una beca (acuérdense que el señor kiyama que alguien me corrija si esta mal encuentra el meteorito cuando ellos tienen 13 ya que el iba al orfanato cuando hiroto midorikawa estaban pequeños) para estudiar a parís mientras que yo junto con midorikawa nos ganamos una beca de futbol que fue cuando ingresamos al instituto eilien eso fuen un año antes cuando yo tenia 13 y ella 12 pero por lo del meteorito perdí completo contacto con harui y e aquí mi hermanita … el que se le acerque –dijo lo ultimo con una voz de ultratumba y una sonrisa macabra

Kido : ahora entiendo mucho gusto soy yuuto kido ya veo que conoces a mi hermana-la ojiverde asintió

Goenji:hola me llamo shuya goenji

Fubuki:hi soy fubuki shirou-

Endo-yo soy endo mamoru (me entro una duda es zatoru o mamoru es que vi un capitulo donde fuburra le dice zatoru D:) –

Kasemaru: e meto soy kazemaru un placer –la chica se sonrrojo por esto los demás lo notaron pero prefieron mejor quedarse callados así uno a uno se fueron presentando los del equipo ya que harui ya conocía a las manager

**Jo y listo e terminado el primer capi espero que les guste con un reviers o como se escriba e.e mi memoria es mala para la ortografía con uno esta neko seria tan feliz: D em sugerencias tomatazos se acepta todo … a si casi olvidaba como no tengo computadora propia era eso o el piano: D tardare en subir los capis tratare de subir la continuación rápido**

**PD: SE ACEPTAN TORTURAS PARA NATSUMI Y FUYUKA ME CAEN DE LO PESIMO MIENTRAS PEOR SEAN MEJOR X-x era mejor que endo se quedara con aki y en este fic si lo ara :D las parejas serán fubukixharunaxgoenji (será la principal y un triangulo al igual que harui buano mas bien sear un cuadrado pero ni looca fuyuka quedara cona alguien primero me quitan la guitarra) fuyukaxfudoxharuixkazemaru endoxaki hirotoxocc y veré después chaoo asta la próxima **


	2. capitulo 2

******************** ***ASHITERU BAKA*********************************

Hola minna volví estoy aprovechando que estoy donde mis tíos para actualizar e.e en este cap voy a cambiar la forma de narrar

Lia-chan555: gracias eres mi primer reviews *bailando la macarena * tratare de narrar mas ewe

Sayuri Terumi Goejni: no eres la única que las odia *sonrisa psicópata hola hasky nyaaaaaa

Shigatsu-san :si cambiare la forma de narrar XD no pareces fastidiosa y ese no será el unico golpe que reciba Natsumi y gracias por la duda del nombre de endo

_Pensamientos_, normal.-. **altavoces **y punto de vista es P.O.V

*********************************CAP 2***************************************

Después de que los chicos se presentaran con Harui bueno Fudo a regañadientes ya que lo que quería era irse a entrenar esta se encontraban en la cancha viendo como los demás jugaban pero se dio cuenta de que la manager de pelo azul se encontraba mirando a un pelicrema

-Haruna-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta – la nombrada asintió –disculpa el atrevimiento pero a ti te gusta Goenji no es así? –La peliazul giro sorprendida con un tono rojo en sus mejillas que se podían confundir con el pelo de los hermanos Kiyama –n.. de donde sacaste eso-la peliblanco soltó una risa disimulada -_lo sabia Haruna-cahn esta enamorada de Goenji pero el baka no se da cuenta misión uno hacer que estos dos terminen juntos _lo savia supongo que AKI –dijo un poco mas fuerte para que la peliverde la escuchara –le gusta el capitán –la manager del lazo verde la miro echa un tomate-Harui-chan como sabes eso de las dos –la peliblanco saco una pizarra de no se de donde junto con un disfraz de detective –elemental mis queridas amigas e notado como prácticamente las dos babean por los idiotas mas grande del universo tu Aki te sonrojas de la nada cuando estas con Endo y tu Haruna no dejas de mirar a Goenji en los entrenamientos y juntando la raíz de pi salió flote la deducción –finalizo con la mano en la barbilla mientras que las dos chicas estaban en la esquina de la bancan con un aura morada-e e chicas no se pongan así ya verán que se van a fijar en ustedes se los prometo cambiando de tema eto será que los chicos me dejan jugar tengo tiempo sin jugar un partido con mi hermano-dijo la chica con cara de nostalgia –no te preocupes ve y diles si puedes jugar ellos dirán que si –le apoyo la peliverde la Kiyama menor(sonó como si fueran monjas .-.)Se dirigió a la canchan donde los chicos estaban jugando –_diablos y ahora que digo tal ves he chicos me dejarían jugar .. o le digo a hiro-nii y a mido-nii no tengo que ser valiente _e eto go gome puedo jugar un partido don u ustedes –la chica ya de por si parecía una manzana (ok ya estoy empezando a tener hambre manzana *¬*)-claro Harui pero de que posición te gusta mas- dijo Endo sin saber el chinaso* que había cometido todos los jugadors menos Hiroto se les vino a la cabeza imagens algo subidas de Harui el peli rojo mayor ya estaba arto de las miradas a su queridísima hermana (otro hermano-híper-mega-protector –jugara de delantera con migo ¬¬ Kido ya se lo que se siente –todos asintieron –el primero que anote 3 goles gana bien que empiece el partido buena suerte Harui-chan-dijo animadamente el primer portero de Raimon del equipo de Hiroto estaban Harui,Kido,Tachimukai,Fubuki,y Midorikawa del equipo de Endo estaban ,Fudo,Goenji,Kazemaru,Tsunami y Kogure empezó el juego con un pase de Fudo a Goenji que fue bloqueado por Midorikawa pero le dio tiempo de darle un pase a Fudo –piso de hielo- el peliplata le arrebato el balón al castaño –Tsunami Kogure no dejen que tire los dos asintieron -doble torre –el balón lo poseía el equipo de Endo Hiroto trato de hacerle una barrida a Goenji pero este logro esquivarla miro a Kazemaru y este entendió los dos saltaron-veleta de fuego- el balón dio de lleno a la portería ya que Tachimukai no pudo detenerlo –tsk esto es demasiado fácil-dijo el caataño de ojos verdes –no te confíes Fudo ahora es que empieza lo bueno dijo la menor de los Kiyama con una pequeña sonrisa que el ojiverde se quedo embocado _–tsk boberías cuando ella me gane – _el ojiverde vio como la chica se alejaba de hay –he chicos por que no asemos esto mas interesante dijo la peli-blanca-todos se quedaron con un que.? En sus caras –que tal si el equipo que pierda deberá hacer lo que el equipo contrario diga –los demás se miraron y asintieron – esta bien comencemos Hiroto Midorikawa –la chica le paso el balón a su hermano Tsunami y Kogure volvieron a hacer la doble torre pero este los esquivo fácilmente kazemaru realizo el deslicé veloz pero hiroto le dio un pase a Midorikawa y este le devolvió el pase-navaja meteoro v4 – Endo trato de hacer el puño de la justicia pero la técnica de Hiroto la destrozó –bien hecho ni-chan-todos se sorprendían ante los cambios de actitud de la peliblanca –bien esto se puso interesante –Fudo menciono quien ahora era el que tenia el balón esquivó a los demás chicos asta que Harui le robo el balón la chica cambio de velocidad que dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta justo cuando se encontraba cerca de la portería le dio una patada al balón que lo impulso asía arriba de este mientras que del balón salía un dragón que envolvió a la chica mientras que sus ojos verdes se oscurecían -PESADILLA DEL DRAGON DE HIELO …fin del juego -a Endo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el balón ya estaba dentro de la portería mientras que los demás solo lo miraban con asombro en eso la manager mas pequeña se lanza encima de la jugadora –Harui-chan eso fue increíble Hiroto te enseño esa técnica –la ´peliblanca negó con la cabeza –esa la icé yo sola cuando me fui a parís - en eso Hiroto y Kido se acercan-bien como lo prometimos cada uno tendrá que servirle al otro por una semana y Harui tu elegirás quienes deben a quien – Harui puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a los dos delanteros del raimo –emm bien Goenji tu servirás a Haruna-chan ya que ella me dijo que últimamente esta ocupada tu la ayudaras y como no especificamos quienes eran los que iban a servir a quien sin peros emm Endo tu con Aki , Kazemaru con Fubuki , tsunami y Tachimukai(no no habrá yaoi o ewe) Midorikawa y Kogure y emm ni loca dejo a mi hermano con fudo ya que hiroto y kido aunque son del mismo equipo pero ñee listo eso son las normas –los de la apuesta le salió un tic en el ojo derecho mientras que las manager daban vueltas en círculos -e Harui hay un problema Fudo esta solo –la ojiverde volteo ante lo dicho por el estratega –emm bueno me … servirá a …mi -akio que no estaba pendiente del caso analizó todo-_así que era eso ella ya sabe lo que sienten haruna y aki por endo y goenji no creo que sean tan ciegos para no notarl_o _ella sabia que si ganaban podría hacer que les sirvieran a las chicas pero no tomo en cuenta a los demás y es por eso que tengo que cumplirle … es mas inteligente de lo que pensaba –_El chico no se dio cuenta de que los demás le estaban preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con el trato-tsk ya que no hay de otra sera mejor que nos apuremos ya vamos a entrar a clases –los demás notaron que con la distracción del juego no se habían fijado del tiempo -es verdad vámonos Haru-chan chao nii-chan Mido-kun –dijo con dulzura mientras se llevaba a la manager mas pequeña a su salón ya que ambas iban en la misma sección

Las clases pasaron como siempre como si nada hubiera ocurrido al finalizar haruna se encuentra con Goenji en la puerta-a hola Haruna nos vamos- la chica se quedo en su sitio analizando todo pero no entendía –tengo que cumplirte durante una semana así que supongo que tendré que llevarte a casa –haruna asintió emplearon rumbo a la casa de la peliazul pero el camino estaba silencioso a Goenji no le importaba pero a Haruna si

P.O.V DE HARUNA

_Por que esto me pasa no se que planeara harui con todo esto de la apuesta pero al menos puedo estar a su lado se ve tan lindo así con su semblante serio entristece se que el nunca se fijara en una chica como yo lo mas seguro es que le guste Natsumi (si claro ¬¬)ella es rica popular y quedarían bien ella le hija del director y la chica mas popular de Raimon junto con el delantero estrella del equipo _sentí que mis ojos se nublaron no no puedo llorar en frente de el pero no lo puedo evitar

FIN DE P.O.V

-eto Go goenji gome-ne pero tengo que comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a casa –Genji volteo asía donde estaba la chica noto su rostro demostraba tristeza -vale si quieres te acompaño –la chica negó con la cabeza y se alejo con rapidez el delantero solo se quedo viendo el lugar por donde ella se había no le tomo importancia y tomo el rumbo a su casa ya que no vivía muy lejos de la manager –hola nana –saludo el delantero cuando llego cambiándose sus zapatos por las pantuflas(así se llaman esas cosas .?)-y Yuka- nana lo recibió con abrazo-yuka esta en su habitación esta haciendo la tarea –luego de esto regreso a la cocina mientras Goenji subía a su cuarto –hola padre- este miro con indiferencia a Goenji y siguió bajando las escaleras

P.O.V DE GOENJI

Ya se me hacia extraño que no viera a papa pero que mas da pase por la habitación de Huka y tal como dijo nana esta estudiando mejor la dejo estudiar al fin en mi cuarto hoy el día a estado de locos … bueno mas de lo normal primero la chica que resulto ser hermana de Hiroto sin olvidar la cachetada que le dio a Natsumi ja me rio de solo recordarlo después el partido quien iba a pensar que fuera interesante jugar con ella y la apuesta veremos si así el capitán se da cuenta de lo que siente Aki por el lo que no me logro sacar de la mente es porque el cambio tan repentino de otonashi ya que pero ella será que diablos ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

FIN DE

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver por os pasillos del instituto a una chica peliblaca corriendo a todo dar –diablos diablos diablos por que no me puedo levantar temprano ya casi llego ya casi-pero no vio como un chico venia en dirección apuesta aunque por el contrario de esta el no estaba corriendo y el resultado fue que cayeron uno en sima del otro pero lo que mas impacto al compañero del chico era que sus labios se había juntado–fu fudo be besan besándose con Ha harui-Kazemaru no salía del asombro harui y Fudo se separaron pero la chica tenia la cara roja al igual que las puntas de su pelo esta le di un zape al castaño-PERVERTIDO –Fudo se quedo con un eh en su cara-eto kazemaru me puedes decir donde queda el salón 1B -dijo con pena –si claro Fudo adelántate –el castaño que seguía conmocionado por lo del beso accidental asintió-bueno chao fudo-en eso se escuchan en los altavoces -**por favor se les agrádese a todos los estudiantes que se dirijan ahora mismo al auditorio se pasara lista por sección el que no asista será expulsado por 2 semanas – **ya en el auditorio todos se encontraban sentados en las gradas con la vista fija asía el escenario hay aparece una chicas –hola chicos –nadie le iso caso-em hola –lo mismo –chicos presten atención-a ella solo le salió una gotica en la cabeza-CHICOOOOOOOOOOS -ante el grito-todos quedaron con los ojos en forma de espiral-bien como continuo el comité organizado a escogido entre tanto eventos que se podía realizar para el aniversario del instituto realizara un baile –las chics gritaron eufóricamente mientras que los chicos solo miraban con cara de terror –eso significara que deben ir con pareja a demás será un baile de disfraces muchas gracias por su colaboración ¬¬-la chica se retiro y empezaron los gritos de las chicas a acepción de tres que pensaban los mismo-_será que el me invitara _– esas eran Harui Haruna y Ak

**y termine un poco corto lo se . la próxima lo ago. Mas largo que les pareció narro mejor así o como en el cap anterior jo el beso de fudo fue accidental ,muajajaa pero por eso se armara un caos nuestro delantero ya empezó a caer nyaaa asta la próxima tardare en subir el cap3 ya que me voy de donde mis tíos nos vemos luego recuerden con un reviews** ** esta nekos esta feliz sugerencias tomatazos amenazas muertes se acepta todo mata nee**


	3. capitulo 3

**Konnichiwa minna como están, los dejo con el 3er cap n.n a los reviews los diré en el cap 4 inazuma eleven NO es mío si lo fuera endo seria esposo de aki y haruna de goenji si mas espero que disfruten del capi ewe e_e a por cierto en el fic haruna tiene el pelo por la espalda :D**

_Pensamientos_, normal.-. _**cuando cantan la canción **_y punto de vista es P.O.V

*************************ASHITERU BAKA******************************************

***************************CAP 3***********************************************

Una semana Después de lo acontecido en el auditorio todo el instituto estaba en completo caos los chicos corriendo de aquí para allá invitando a las chicas al baile y etas hablando sin parar de cómo serán sus vestidos zapatos y maquillaje ya que el baile seria en 2 días de estas no se escapaban lo que según ellas eran las reinas del instituto Natsumi y Fuyuka –Fuyu-chan con quien iras al baile yo iré por supuesto con Goenji ya que una niña tan linda como yo(es mil veces más linda aki haruna y harui ¬¬ manita arriba *u*/ ) no puedo ir con cualquiera tengo que ir con el delantero estrella y ser coronada reina del baile –decía Natsumi –yo iré con Fudo el no se negara ante mis encantos femeninos (si esta tiene encanto yo odio el yaoi)caerá rendido a mis pies – las dos soltaron una risa que según ellas era atractiva mientas buscaban a los jugadores pero en vez de ellos se encontraron con la recién llegada y la menor de las manager sentadas en una banca, se escondieron atrás de un árbol para poder escuchar la conversación sin ser descubiertas (e.e esta parte la escribiré como en el primer cap para que no se enreden )

Harui: y por fin lo piensas invitar al baile

Haruna: no creo Harui-chan es imposible que acepte ir con migo teniendo a chicas más bonitas que yo solo mírame soy una tabla TT-TT

Harui: no digas eso haruna-chan seguro que Goenji si acepta y deja de decir que eres plana solo utilizas una talla muy grande

Haruna : si claro hablando de baile con qui-(narración normal)-mira lo que tenemos a que a la nueva y la mosquita muerta –interrumpió la pelirroja que había salido de su escondite con Fuyuka- ja ni pienses que tendrás oportunidad con Goenji el es mío y solo mío –Natsumi hablaba mientras sacaba 2 tijeras de su bolso y le daba una a Fuyuka –FUYUKA encárgate de ella mientras que yo me encargo a Haruna –dicho esto se llevo a Haruna un poco lejos claro en contra de esta –deja a Haruna en paz si quieres as con migo lo que quieras pero a ella no la toques –la que hablo esta vez fue Harui ,Fuyuka le dio una cachetada la peliblanca solo se quedo quieta temía que le hicieran algo peor a Haruna –muy bien así me gusta –dijo la pelimorada

***************************CON HARUNA Y NATASUMI***************************

-mira que pelo tan lindo se ve que lo cuidas mucho sería una pena que se dañara-natsumi se acercaba mas a haruna que miraba con terror como se acercaba con las tijeras – no por favor todo menos eso –llena de miedo Haruna trato de cubrirse con sus manos pero Natsumi la agarro por la muñeca y la jalaba después le dio una cachetada –cállate estúpida esto te enseñara a no meterte con lo que es mío-mientras Haruna lloraba la pelirroja le estaba cortando el pelo ,Haruna solo podía llorar cuando veía caer sus mechones azules -ja después de esto quedaras sin pelo tabla y calva nadie te va a querer por lo fea que vas a quedar ups se me olvidaba a nadie le pareces bonita-reía perversamente Natsumi justo cuando el pelo de la peliazul estaba por los hombros ambas escucharon que alguien se acercaba –mierda será mejor que no le digas a nadie de esto o pobre de ti –dijo molesta Natsumi mientras se alejaba corriendo pero la persona que se acercaba era Harui que cuando vio a Haruna y los mechones de pelo tirados por el suelo se acerco a consolarla –haru-chan no no llores crecerá de nuevo porfa no sigas llorando –la peliazul alzó la vista y se encontró con que la camisa de Harui estaba toda destrozada e inclusive tenia pedazos desgarrados dejando que se viera gran parte de su busto , cintura ,y abdomen que tenían marcas de rasguños –H a Harui chan que te hiso Fuyuka estas bien te duele algo –pregunto alarmada la pequeña manager mientras que veía con preocupación la cara de esta que también tenía algunos rasguños pero que no se notaban tanto como los de su cintura y abdomen , la peliblanca negó con la cabeza en eso se acerca Kazemaru y Fubuki que el ultimo al ver lo que era el antes largo cabello de Haruna –pero que paso aquí porque Haruna tiene el cabello(tanto pelo marea Dx)-pregunto alarmado – emm pues estábamos hablando lo del baile cuando aparecieron Natsumi y Fuyuka pues Natsumi se llevo a Haruna yo me quede con Fuyuka al parecer Natsumi le corto el cabello a Haruna –dijo con simpleza Harui pero una ráfaga de viento hiso que Harui se abrazara así misma esto causo que Kazemaru notara en qué estado que estaba la chica-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO HARUI POR QUE TU UNIFORME ESTA ASÍ –hablo mejor dicho grito el defensa –Fu Fu Fuyuka me hiso es.. to para que que no in interrumpiera a Natsumi pero me canse y le di sus buenas pa pa taditas ...eto ha hay mu mu mucho fri frio – dijo la peliblanca titiritando del frio respondiendo a la pregunta del peliceleste pero a la vez inquietándolo más-toma póntela-dijo con un sonrojó en las mejillas el defensa le había entregado la chaqueta del uniforme ya que ellos se encontraban con el uniforme de entrenamiento la ojiverde aceptó la prenda muy pero muy sonrojada tanto que competía con el color del cabello de su hermano – Uu/u gra gra gracias ka kazemaru-kun e por casualidad no tendrás unas tijeras .? – El chico negó- yo tengo una pero para que la necesitas .?-mencionó el príncipe de hielo que no avía hablado porque noto la mirada de Kazemaru hacia la peliblanca se dio cuenta de que al defensa le gustaba la hermana de Hiroto ya que es la misma mirada que le dedicaba a Haruna cuando estaba descuidada si ,el se había dado cuenta de lo sentimientos que tenia hacia la manager desde que ingreso al Raimon pero solo se dedicaba a amarla en silencio ya que sabía que a ella le gustaba Goenji pero estaba dispuesto a tratar de luchar por ella si el sentimiento no era correspondido se alejaría ya que si Haruna era feliz el también lo era –a para arreglarle el cabello a Haru-chan ya que esta todo disparejo y aun nos falta para salir de clases n.n – dicho esto el peliplata saco las tijeras de su bolso y se los dio a la chica –arigato Fubuki-kun chao kazemaru-kun vámonos Haru-chan –dijo alegremente la chica mientras se llevaba a Haruna al baño(e.e mentes pervertidas detectadas)dejando a los chicos mirando por donde se fueran-y bien –pregunto Fubuki al delantero que lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro-y bien que.? –el peliplata suspiro- la invitaras al baile.?-el ojimarron se puso rojo mientras que caminaba en reversa –co como cre cres lo ma ma s seguro es que ya tiene pareja y tu ya invitaste a Haruna –el que ahora estaba rojo era el peliplata –no no aun pero que te parece si yo la invito y tu invitas Harui? Te parece –dijo con seriedad Fubuki mientras le tendía la mano-vale es un trato-

************************CON HARUNA Y HARUI****************************

-y listo taraaaaan ya puedes abrir los ojos Haruna-chan -dijo con alegría Harui la peliazul abrió los ojos y casi lloraba pero esta vez de alegría –Harui-chan quedo genial ya no se me ve desprolijo eres la mejor… eto te puedo hacer una pregunta –la peliblanca la miro extrañada pero asintió -te gusta Kazemaru-kun verdad –dijo la peliazul -yo bueno e este no no se lo que siento por el y si me gustara el no siente nada por mi pero volviendo a lo otro lo vas a invitar o no .? y no te hagas la loca que me refiero a Goenji –dijo la ojiverde con un tono de desilusión pero que luego cambia a uno pícaro –et eto bueno lo invitare sii claro no siente nada por ti y te dio su chaqueta que por cierto se te ve bien picarona ewe -la manager solo pudo reírse ante la cara de Harui que estaba completamente roja –me le prestó solo porque andaba casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba crees que se me ve bien –la peliazul asintió divertida por la actitud de Harui –bueno yo me voy porque tengo que halar con mi hermano aunque me matara cuando se entere de que tengo el pelo así de corto-dijo con algo de miedo Haruna mientras salía de los baños dejando a la peliblanca sola

*********************************P.O.V DE HARUI*****************************

_ja a Kido le dará un infarto cuando la vea pero hay que admitir que se ve mejor con el pelo corto Natsumi le hiso un favor no como Fuyuka que me destrozó la camisa aun que pensándolo bien Kazemaru-kun me dio su chaqueta bueno no dar dar sino que me la presto mientras tanto que consiga una camisa nueva… como pude ser tan idiota de olvidar que tengo una camisa de repuesto en el casillero_ Sali corriendo hacia mi casillero ya que se encontraba lejos de donde estaba y ya iba a empezar la clases ya cuando estaba entrando al salón escuche la vos de Fudo y Fuyuka (narración como en el primer cap)

Fudo: entonces quieres ir con migo al baile –la peliblanca no se lo creía

Fuyuka: claro Fudo-kun-dicho esto la peliblanca se asomo para darse cuenta de que se estaban besando (narración normal) –dis cul pen –dije con voz cortada y Salí corriendo de ahí no soportaba mas _porque me duele tanto que los haya visto besándose si Fudo es terco, egoísta, me ase la vida imposible _sentí como mi vista se empañaba y las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas no sabía hacia donde me dirija pero quería estar lo mas lejos de ahí choque con alguien pero se con quien-lo lo siento-dije sin levantar la vista y entre a un salón que tenia la puerta entre abierta comencé a llorar mas fuerte importándome poco si ya habían empezado las clases después de unos minutos me calme hay me di cuenta en que salón estaba era el de música tenía una batería 3 guitarras acústica , electroacústica y eléctrica un bajo y otros instrumentos pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue un piano blanco con diseños en negro me dirigí hacia el instrumento y me senté mientras recordaba una canción que cantábamos Hiroto y yo cuando éramos pequeños ya que mama nos la enseño antes de morir diciéndonos que siempre estaría con nosotros y que mi hermano y yo no teníamos el uno y que en los buenos y malos momentos estaríamos juntos al otro comencé a cantar sin saber que alguien me miraba apoyado en la puerta

_**Harui:**_

_**Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku**_

_**Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru**_

_**Aka-iro* no kami Utsushite**_

_**Junban tagai ni suite yuku**_

_**Hiroto:**_

_**Onaji bed yurare teta**_

_**Futari fureau teto te musun deta ito**_

Sonreí sin dejar de tocar cuando escuche esa voz deje que se sentara a mi lado mientras seguía con la canción

_**Harui:**_

_**Misiranu kao utsuru**_

_**Sasayaku koe hikuku**_

_**Nigiru hammer tataki tsukeru no**_

_**Tobi chire glass to**_

_**Hiroto:**_

_**Futari de tsunda shiro**_

_**Tsumiki zaiku kuzusite**_

_**Kisimu hone kishi to hime e to**_

_**Kane ga tsugeru end**_

_**Yugamu kagami tetote awase**_

_**Zureru yubi no nagasa**_

_**Harui:**_

_**kore kara chigau bed de neruno.?**_

_**Kimi ga tsubuyaku oyasumi**_

_**Door knob mawashi tobira wo akeru**_

_**Oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e**_

_**Akari wa kesa nade hitori de neru yoru wa**_

_**Nada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura**_

_**Hiroto:**_

"_**Obake ga kowai" nante**_

_**Kodomo dane boku no hime**_

_**Nureta hitomi chigau kotaba iitage ni mitsumeru**_

Esa parte me trajo recuerdos de cuando un noche llovía y Midorikawa me decía que había monstruos debajo de mi cama "tengo miedo de los monstruos" me decías imitando mi vos "esa no es mi infantil princesa" y me acompañabas hasta quedarme dormida no pude cantar mas sentí tus manos en mi cara ahí fue que me percate que lloraba de nuevo

*************************FIN DE P.O.V*****************************************

-ven que te paso Harui y porque tienes la chaqueta de kazemaru el te hiso algo -dijo el pelirrojo acunando a a la chica en su pecho esperando que se calmara Harui negó con la cabeza cuando ya se separo del abrazo –no el no hiso nada –el chico la miro confundida Harui le conto todo lo que paso desde lo de Natsumi y Fuyuka -a con que eso fue lo que paso no te preocupes hablare con Fudo –dijo el pelirrojo –NO déjalo así lo último que quiero es causar problemas con lo del baile no iré me quedare en casa -la que hablo esta vez fue Harui aunque hablo segura en los ojos se le noto un brillo de tristeza –nada de eso tú tienes que ir al baile para demostrale a Fuyuka que eres mil veces que eres más bonita que ella-hablo Hiroto-te quiero hermano dame un abrazo-Harui se lanzo a los brazos de Hiroto quien la abrazo también –eto ni nii-chan crees que Kazemaru-kun quiera ir al baile con migo –el pelirrojo se puso una mano en la barbilla-haber eres linda lógico porque eres mi hermana -al decir esto se gano un golpe en las costillas –te odio –la peiblanca se rio al tiempo que contestaba –el sentimiento a mutuo –después de decir eso el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a entrenar –chao hermanita –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al poco tiempo Harui salió y se fue a sentar a un árbol de sakura que estaba cerca de la cancha y era el lugar favorito de ella y las 2 manager pero se dio cuenta que al pie de este estaba una chica llorando se acercó más y pudo notar que era Haruna –Haru-chan que te paso por que estas llorando de nuevo no me digas que es por el pelo-la peliazul negó con la cabeza y respondió –veras es que ….-

**Y termine :D TT-TT llore con este capítulo después que lo leí de nuevo Natsumi y Fuyuka las van a pagar muajajajaja que tierno es kaze-kun cuando le dio la chaqueta *cara de enamorada* y Fubuki está enamorado de Haruna ewe que creen se merece oportunidad.? La canción que cantan Hiroto y Harui se llama Adolescence de Rin y Len Kagamine aunque la original es de Miku y Kaito Cendrillon que les pareció el capi merezco reviews que dicen arian tan feliz a esta neko-psicopata :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa minna tarde en subir el cap porque después que lo había hecho (clarooo XD) se me borro así que no me quedo de otra que volverlo a escribir también porque los exámenes me tienen agobiada u.u se empesaran a notar los celos de Goenji nyajajaja Fudo quien te manda a apostar :3 de nuevo perdónenme por no subirlo antes los reviews**

_**Destinity**__** : **_si yo también creo que se lo merece n.n

_**GiyukiKeitsu**__**:**_jejej gracias quien sabe si les pasa algo ñacañaca*sonrisa malévola *

_**Goenji-Tsurugi**_ _**:**_3 ya está el capmuajajaaj que pasara .?

**SayuriTerumiGoenji**** :**yo también las quiero matar grrrr

_Pensamientos___**canción **_** ,lo que esta escrito en el papelito **_

Buaanoinazuma eleven NO me pertenece

**********************************AISHITERU BAKA********************************************** ***********

*********************************CAP 4************************************************* *******************

-veras es que –dijo la peliazul un poco más calmada-no puedo invitar a Goenji al baile me da pena –la peliazul se sonrojó ante lo dicho la peliblanca solo mostro una sonrisa que luego paso a ser una carcajada–gomen gomen pero es que no jajajaj puedo creer que todo era por eso ajajaja- la peliblanca después de un ratito se calmo del ataque de risa –no te rías que me da penita –la manager hiso un puchero que la hacía ver más adorable las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que 3 chicos se les acercaban eran Fubuki, Goenji, y Fudo , el peliplata se acercó a la pequeña manager y le tapo los ojos con las manos ,Harui que ya se había dado cuenta de quienes eran los que habían llegado solo sonrió con ternura ya sabía los sentimientos de Fubuki por Haruna y quería que ella le correspondiera pero también sabía que a quien en verdad quería la peliazul era al delantero de fuego aria lo posible para que el peliplata encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera , por parte de Fubuki quedo anonado cuando la manager subió sus manos a su cara hay comprobó lo suave que era la piel de la chica , cerró los ojos tratando de que el contacto no se fuera pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y que no duraría para siempre – e eto eres tu Fubuki-kun –dijo sonrojada la peliazul tratando de acertar y vio que si era el peliplata ,este solo quito sus manos y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios ante esto Goenji lo miro con furia y ,luego a la cara de Haruna que parecía un tomate –hola Haruna-chan harui-chan como están – la peliblanca lo saludo con la mano mientras sonreía en eso paso una chica que al ver a Haruna solo esbozo una sonrisa para nada disimulada (narración como en el cap 1)

C1(chica uno :3): miren a quien tenemos aquí pobre veo que te dieron tu merecido quien te manda a meterte con lo que a Natsumi le pertenece , Goenji la invitó al baile no es así Goenji –la peliazul al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que los demás notaron esto pero Goenji no ,porque no sabía que la chica a la que se refería era Haruna el pensaba que era una broma tonta para hacerle creer que Harui gustaba de el

Goenji: si yo acepte ir con ella al baile además fui yo el que la invitó –dijo con arrogancia sin saber que esto le cayó a Haruna como balde de agua fría que solo atino a mirar a Harui con tristeza ,después de esto salió corriendo derramando algunas lagrimas en los ojos

C1:ups creo que no sabía, mejor me voy – (narración normal) dijo con burla al ver por donde se había ido la manager –déjenme que la agarre y le saco los ojos a esa tarántula que pero que suéltame Fudo –Harui había sido agarrada por Fudo para que no golpeara a la chica pero la estaba cargando al mejor estilo ósea como un saco de papas –tsk deja la molestia y quédate quieta que no te soltare hasta que te calmes , fubuki ve a buscarla y tu Goenji la as cagado será mejor que lo arregles –dijo fingiendo molestia pero en realidad sentía gracia por la actitud de la peliblanca ya que esta le estaba golpeando la espalda en un vano intento de que la soltara aunque sentía un poco de pena por Haruna enterarse así de que el que te gusta ira con otra al baile debe ser duro -si mejor que la valla a buscar –dijo el peliplata algo divertido por la escena de esos dos –yo me voy quede con Natsumi para almorzar -dijo el pelicrema mientras se metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta i se iba del lugar –ahora si bájame Fudo porque a el si lo mato , juro que si no me bajas el próximo serás tú –Harui seguía golpeado con más fuerza el pecho del chico que no la soltaba –ya cállate y vámonos –refiriéndose a que quedaron ellos dos nada mas ya que Fubuki había salido corriendo en busca de la manager–que.? a que te refieres con vámonos YA BAJAME IDIOTA –el chico soltó una carcajada –nos vamos 1 porque me da la gana 2 tengo hambre y quiero comer 3 porque si te suelto mataras a Goenji y nos quedaremos sin un jugador y 4 quiero comer de tu comida ya que ayer le quite la de Hiroto y estaba buenísima y asumo que la cocinaste tu ya que Hiroto no le sale bien un onigiri n-la chica se quedo en shok mientras dejaba de golpear el pecho del chico para luego recuperarse y seguir golpeando a Fudo-QUE ESTAS LOCO NO TE DARE DE MI ALMUERSO Y MUCHO MENOS ME IRE CON TIGO – decía Harui con nerviosismo mientras Fudo comenzaba a caminar

**********************************CON FUBUKI Y HARUNA ************************************************** *******

Fubuki quien ya había encontrado a la manager aun se sorprendía lo rápido que corría ya que estaba del lado opuesto del instituto , se encontraban en la piscina con los pies sumergidos en esta,Haruna tenia su cabeza en el pecho del chico y este tenía apoyada su mentón en la cabeza de ella ,ambos estaban mirando al agua -así que por eso corriste Haruna-chan no entiendo que le ven a Natsumi-baka tu eres más bonita y simpática-dijo con un cierto sonrojo –si si pero ya me calme fue un impulso debí controlarme pero ya no hay marcha atrás eto Fubuki-kun con quien iras al baile me imagino que ya tendrás pareja no.?-Fubuki negó con la cabeza Haruna lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro –que no me mires así había muchas locas que me perseguían no me dejaban en paz e tengo una idea dijo levantándose de golpe provocando que la chica casi callera al agua -hey te mas cuidado casi me caigo cuál, es tu idea –el chico pso su mano en el mentón y una pose que solo hiso sonreí a la manager ya que era algo ridícula-que tal si tu vas con migo al baile y le damos celos a Goenji claro si tu quieres _que diga que si que diga que si al menos tendré la oportunidad de estar con Haruna –_la chica lo miro son una sonrisa –claro es fantástico Fubuki-kun-la chica salto y lo abrazo Fubuki que estaba desprevenido perdió el equilibrio estp causo que ambos cayeran en la piscina -FUBUKIIII –el nombrado solo rio ante la escena Haruna se veía muy cómica tratando de no hundirse ya que no sabía nadar – así muy gracioso toma esto –dijo la chica mientras le salpicaba agua a la cara ,Fubuki no se quedo atrás e hiso lo mismo parecían dos niños pequeños se luego de esto Haruna salió de la piscina y seguida de Fubuki quien la estaba persiguiendo una de esa Fubuki la atrapo y la cargo al estilo princesa después de esto se lanzo con ella al agua las risas no se isieron esperar ,el peliplata abrazo a Haruna a modo de juego pero se habían acercado a casi al punto de besarse Haruna serro los ojos esperando el contacto que hasta podía sentir la calidez del chico –hay que tierno perdón interrumpirlos pero vamos a almorzar y nos molestan no es así Goenji -Natsumi interrumpió a los chicos mientras que Goenji los miraba con rabia mejor dicho LO miraba porque al que miraba era a Fubuki –no me importa yo lo que quiero es comer -Haruna y Fubuki salieron como dos niños acabando de hacer una travesura ya afuera (estaban en una piscina techada :3) solo atinaron a reírse –bueno Fubuki mañana al baile jajaja a qué hora .?-el peliplata pensó unos segundos –que tal a las 7:00 – Haruna asintió – a las 7:00 sera y me voy a cambiar menos mal que tengo una muda de ropa extra jaja –olvidándose por completo lo del casi beso-será mejor que busque a Harui de seguro estará torturando a esa chica –Fubuki se rio ante el comentario –respecto a eso será mejor que Harui te explique jejej-dijo el peliplata recordando la escena due Fudo cargando a Harui -bueeeno mejor me voy chau-la chica se fue corriendo en busca de Harui

*******************************CON HARUI Y FUDO********************************************** **********

Harui y Fudo se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto recostados sobre el tronco de un árbol más bien Harui era la que estaba recostada porque Fudo tenía su cabeza recostada en su regazo ya que después de mucho batallar con Harui logro que esta dejara que se recostara –muy bien peleona me vas a dar de tu comida o no .?-dijo el castaño viendo como la chica se llevaba un onigiri a la boca -ya te dije que no, quien te manda a no traer la tuya y deja de decirme así –esta vez fue Harui quien hablo después de tragar en eso suena el estomago de fudo-tsk demonios todo por quedarme dormido – hablo el castaño -cierra los ojos –Fudo miro raro a Harui-solo cierra los ojos no te are nada –el castaño la miro desconfiado-mierda no hare nada hasta que me digas que harás –la peliblanca suspiro resignaba sabía que no tenia caso-esto es lo que ya que no has visto mi comida a excepción del onigiri cerraras los ojos y trataras de adivinar que es lo que te voy a dar asi de simple y asi no tendrás tanta hambre –dijo Harui explicando el porque de su orden Fudo la miro y luego esbozo una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como malévola pero Harui no noto esto –está bien pero si asemos una apuesta .?-la peliblanca lo miro curiosa –está bien si no adivinas las 3 cosas que traje sin contar el oniguiri emm veamos …me compraras un pastel de chocolate-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Fudo la veía con cara de " y está loca que"-está bien si tu ganas te comprare un pastel chocolate pero si yo gano serás mi maid(es maid o meid no me acuerdo u.u) por lo que queda de esta semana y contando desde hoy y es lunes serian 5 días –Harui lo pensó un poco y como no era tanto acepto –está bien cierra los ojos –el castaño cerró los ojos y abrió la boca –hay va la primera-Harui le puso un pedazo en la boca –_ es algo medio dulce sabe a coca-cola no pero no es liquida listo _son salchichas freídas en coca-cola–dijo después de tragar mientras Harui sonreía esa estaba muy fácil- veamos pasemos a la segunda – la que hablo esta es fue Harui le puso otra es un poco de comida en la boca a Fudo –_ a ver… este está más rico el otro mierda cocina delicioso todo lo contrario a Natsumi solo pensarlo se me revolvió el estomago sabe a pollo pero esta condimentado veamos listo _es pollo a la naranja-Fudo sonrió le faltaba una mientras la peliblanca hacia lo mismo que con las anteriores y el castaño abría la boca-_um esta frio cómo es posible que este frio después de tanto tiempo veamos es cremoso emm es crema con pedazos de algo aunque tiene un toque acido no no es limón con crema sería demasiado acido y esto es más bien dulce aunque con un toque ligero de limón espera es fresa son pedazos de fresa por eso era un poco acido _es crema de limón con trozos de fresa-el castaño abrió los ojos y vio a la chica comiendo de lo que acababa de probar este le sonrió-ahh ganaste Fudo adivinaste n.n toma mitad y mitad aunque el postre me lo quedo yo –al terminar de decir esto dejo la tasita donde tenía el dulce después de comer mejor dicho de que el castaño comiera porque Harui termino primero -muy bien ahora el postre –hable alegremente la peliblanca –tsk dame el postre es mío acuérdate que gane y eres mi maid así que como amo tendrás que darme -la chica palideció cuando el castaño le arrebato el dichoso postre-dámelo es mío no es justo empezábamos después de comer -dijo con un puchero la ojiverde mientras saltaba ya que Fudo era un poco más alto que esta ,se había levantado y tenía el brazo alzado –no yo lo gane asi que mierd-en uno de los saltos Harui perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando Fudo la alcanzó a pero causo que el cayera con todo y bolsos –auch eso dolió –hablo la peliblanca y se sonrojo cuando vio en la posición en que estaban Fudo tenía su ambas piernas en su cadera ,una de sus manos apoyada en el suelo cerca de su cintura y la otra en cerca de la mano derecha de Harui quien estaba acostada con el cabello desparramado por el pasto y sus manos por en cima de la cabeza, el castaño se quedo embelesado por el sonrojo de la chica y –Fu Fudo –Harui hablo mientras subía su mano izquierda y tocaba la mejilla de este –yo no no-la voz de Harui era entrecortada y dulce ,el castaño se quedo de piedra al sentir el tacto suave de la chica ante el contacto , sintió una sensación de calidez miro a la chica quien tenia una sonrisa y un sonrojo que ponían de cabeza al castaño ,su mano derecha toco la mejilla de esta , la chica sonrió de una manera dulce- mierda – dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de la peliblanca –por que – dijo en un susurro la chica luego de que dijera esto sus labios fueron sellados por los del castaño , al momento que su mano derecha se entrelazo con la de ella ,fue un leve rose , se separaron, pero esta vez el ojiverde la volvió a besar esta ves un poco más intenso y adentro su lengua en la boca de la peliblanca que correspondió al beso, Se separaron por falta de aire , Harui lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos lo empujó para poder levantarse y salió corriendo derramando algunas lagrimas

********************************P.O.V DE FUDO********************************************** ************

Vi por dónde se mientras que llevaba mi mano a mis labios su boca sabia a fresa y chocolate... que demonios _estoy pensando ya parezco un idiota, y no definitivamente no me gusta la hermana de Hiroto solo fue un accidente_ después de ver como se alejaba hacia el instituto dirigí mi mirada a donde se encontraba recostada. Ee?_ Mierda que hace la chaqueta de Kazemaru debió caérsele de bolso pero que hacia hay, que es esto _

_*******************************FIN DE P.O.V DE FUDO********************************************** ********_

Fudo se fijo bien y al lado de la chaqueta vi que había una pulsera que tenia tallada las letras "K H" se quedo sorprendido por las iníciales –maldita sea porque Harui tenía esta porquería tsk que estoy diciendo a mi ni me va ni me viene lo que el estúpido de Kazemaru le regale a esa idiota será mejor que me valla me quedan 3 minutos para entrar a Biologia –luego de decir esto el castaño metio sus manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al salón de clases Haruna que se había cambiado de ropa entro a su clase esperando ver a Harui para que le dijera lo que paso después que salió corriendo ,

*********************************P.O.V DE HARUNA******************************************** **********

la busque con la mirada y la encontré sentada en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana pero parecía distraída me sente al lado de ella –Harui –la llame pero no contesto-Harui-nada que le habrá pasado Fubuki dijo que se había quedado con Fudo y según lo que me dijo Hiroto cuando la encontró llorando en la sala de música-**Just be friend all we gotta do just be friend is time to say goodbye just be fiends all we gotta do just be friends just be friends jus be friends –** voltee a ver a Haruy y definitivamente era la que estaba cantando en un susurro vi como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas definitivamente le paso algo con el idiota de Fudo pero no por nada me llamo Haruna Otonashi reportera del diario que averiguare lo que paso pero por ahora será mejor que la deje que se calme –** ukandan da kinou no asa hayaku ni wareta GARASU kaki atsumeru youna kore wa itta nandarou shizuku bokura wa konna koto shikatta no kana –**Harui canta hermoso parece que su vos fuera de un ángel ok no estoy exagerando pero la canción es muy triste no entiendo porque vi como el profe entraba y empezaba a explicar la clase no le dije nada a Harui despues le prestare los apuntes- **yurayaka ni kuchite kono sekai de agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro iro aseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen wo nuita-**el profe seguía explicando , mientras Harui seguía cantando ni idea de lo que está diciendo el profesor Kiyoteru creo que era algo de los incas-**koe wo karashite sakenda hankyo zankyou munashiku hibiku hazureta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotteyashinai kedo futari wo kasaneteta guuzen **–esto ya es el como tengo que decirle a kazemaru al parecer no se a dado cuenta de que la estoy escuchando -** anten tasen hakanaku chiji ni shosen konna sa tsubuyaita kareta hoho ni tsutau dare ka no namida **–vi como el profesor se acercaba a donde estaba Harui y le preguntaba cuales eran las ciudades más grande que construyeron los incas –fueron cusco y machu pichu aunque ellos Vivian en cusco que era su capital -la cara de el profesor Kiyoteru era de foto jajaja era demasiado gracioso , el profe se fue al pizarrón y siguió explicando pero vigilando a Harui que en vez de cantar estaba dibujando a una chica debajo de un chico que estaba afincado una mano en el suelo al parecer se estaban besando con una de sus manos entrelazadas y como carriso dibuja tan rápido o.o

********************************FIN DE P.O.V DE HARUNA ************************************************** ***

-Harui-chan dibujas rápido y te quedo muy bonito quienes son los que están dibujados .?-pregunto curiosa la peiazul –a eto so so soy yo u/u-la peliblanca parecía un tomate a lo que Haruna solo se atino a reír-mírate eres una fresa parlante e me puedes decir que paso contigo y Fudo que estabas llorando y a demás la canción que estabas cantando era muy triste espera un momento COMO QUE ESA ERES TU ENTONSES EL CHICO ES FU-la peliblanca le tapo la boca a lo que todo los presentes se les quedaron mirando-señorita Kiyama y señorita O tonashi por favor a detención-el profesor les indico la puerta y no les quedo de otra que salir de la clase a detención ya afuera Harui le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue-que besaste a Fudo y no una sino dos veces Fuyuka se morirá hay que decirle-hablaba emocionada la peliazul –no no quiero causar más problemas de por si tengo que cumplir lo que fudo me diga -ya en el salón de detención se encontraban Fubuki , Goenji , Kazemaru y Fudo con algunos moretones y rasguños –que demonios paso aquí .? que te paso Fubuki-kun – la manager preocupada le preguntaba al defensa mientras que Harui fulminaba con la mirada al pelicrema –bueno Haruna-chan lo que paso fue –empezó a hablar el defensa peliceleste

*****************************************FLAS BACK********************************************** *

Se encontraban Fubuki y ,Kazemaru y Fudo hablando de lo que el peliplata le paso en la piscina –si no fuera por Goenji fuera besado a Haruna-chan pero lo bueno fue que ira con migo al baile . y tú ya invitaste a Harui –el peliplata le dijo al ojimarron dándole codazos en el estomago-no no sé cómo decirle-en eso llega corriendo Goenji que agarra del cuello de la camisa a Fubuki-seras bastardo casi le dabas un beso a Haruna-le dio un puñetazo a Fubuki pero este no se dejo y le dio una patada en el estomago-no te metas en lo qe no te importa tu estas con Natsumi no.? Deja a Haruna en paz-dijo Fubuki con molestia mientras le daba otro golpe en la cara Kazemaru trato de separarlos pero el resulto también en la pelea y al rato termino Fudo pelando también pero con Kazemaru –jovenes a detención por favor –dijo una profesora que pasaba por hay

*************************************FIN DEL FLAS BACK********************************************** 

-y eso fue lo que paso _ si supiera que pele con Fudo por lo de la apuesta me dejarías de hablar _–termino de decir con simpleza kazemaru sin decirle la razón porque Fude y el se pelearon tambien Harui se quedo con cara de pena ajena mientras que Haruna se quedo en shock después de que la peliblanca la arrastrara a una mesa el salón se quedo en completo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Kazemaru le lanzo un avión de papel a Harui esta lo atrapo y vio que tenía algo escrito _**-por que estabas llorando tienes los ojos algo hinchados – **_ la peliblanca arranco una página de su libreta y le respondía para luego mandársela en forma de bolita de papel -_**es que me caí y me raspe la rodilla y la enfermera me puso alcohol y pues me ardió - **_ el peliceleste le mando otro avión con la respuesta _** -no te creo dudo mucho que por eso estés así si no me quieres decir lo averiguare yo :p … a por cierto tienes con quien ir al baile- **_ la peliblanca agarro el avión y leyendo el escrito que este tenía lo que Kazemaru y Harui no sabían era que cierto castaño de ojos verdes miraba con molestia los papelitos que iban y venían-_**a pues no me creas XD :p y no no tengo con quien ir y tu.?-**_ la peliazul repitió el mismo procedimiento pero en vez de avión lo lanzo en una bolita que Kazemaru atrapo y leyó –_**pues no te creo jajaja ewe pues entonces esta bella princesa desearía ir con este pobre chico al baile .?-**_ Harui rio ante lo escrito y contesto –_** claro, me encantaría ir al baile con tan buenmozo joven a qué hora quedaremos para tan importante evento .?–**_ el papelito llego a manos de Kazemaru bajo la atenta mirada de Fudo ,pero también una miraba aniquilaba al pobre Fubuki que estaba charlando muy alegremente con Haruna-_**que le parece a las 7:00 una princesa con tan deslumbrante belleza no puede llegar tarde- **_ Harui muerta de la risa mando el ultimo papelito mientras que hacía reír a Kazemaru y los demás los miraban como a unos locos –_**a las 7:00 sera mi noble joven jajaja ok ok me vas a hacer que me de un ataque de risa mejor hablamos despues –**_ Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza luego de que pasara la hora todos se fueron a su casa a dormir menos alguien

_**Jooo y termine que les pareció en el próximo capítulo será el baile nyaa la escena de Haruna y Fubuki es tan akdjahjhfkjh Fudo esta cu cu dice que no siente nada por Harui si claro y mi nombre el chepina primorosa XD okei no .-. sugerencias tomatazos meresco un **_**reviews arian tan feliz a esta neko :3 nyajajaja que quieren que le pase a las bakas de Natsumi y Fuyuka emmm prometo que para el próximo habrá endaki fue que me inspire en lo de Fubuharu y lo de Harui y Fudo ya saben nyjajaja con los reviews soy tan feliz asta la próxima mata neee **


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Nee chicos gomen por la tardanza del cap pero e revivido de los muertos para traerles el nuevo capio de su Fic favorito …ok no sé qué lo odian QwQ …. Ok ya ._. se que les dije que el baile seria en este pero se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas y decidí poner la continuación del baile en el cap 6 y en capitulo 7 si será el baile en si spero que les guste nyaa nos leemos abajo _**

**_ La conversación del teléfono y el msm que manda harui _**_pensamientos _ normal ._.

********************************AISHITERU BAKA***********************************

*********************************CAP************** **************************  
nee por que todo yo –se encontraba una chica de ojos verdes y cabello blanco caminando mientras maldecía a lo que las personas se le quedaban mirando raro-quRe no estoy loc…RT espera esa no es….-Harui se queda mirando a una chica de aparentemente unos 14 años ,de cabellera larga terminando en ondulaciones, piel pálida dos brillantes mechones sobresalen por ambos lados estos son rubio pálido y un flequillo que sale por encima de sus ojos a acepción de un mechón que le pasa por medio de la cara hacia el lado derecho se fijó en sus ojos que eran rojo sangre mesclados con lujuria orgullo y miedo vio su busto que era muy proporcionado y supo quién era –SAYURIII-SAMA –la peliblanca fue corriendo hacia ella , la chica la miro como si no la conociera pero sonrió al percatarse de quien era –hola enana que haces en la calle a estas horas son las 7 de la noche –dijo seria la chica que correspondía al nombre de Sayuri la peliblanca sonrió-a Hiro-baka se le olvido la mochila en el instituto por mi culpa …eh no soy enana –le ojiverde soltó un puchero ante el comentario –por cierto a donde ibas –la peliblanca miraba curiosa a la mayor –sera de dónde vengo ENANA –Harui hizo un puchero mientras que la ojiroja reía –ya ya vengo del Raimon … estudiare hay –la ojiverde sonrió ante el comentario –genial nee quieres venir a una pijamada que are hoy en la casa …? Y me ayudas a escoger mi disfraz *la menor iso un pucherito a lo que Sayuri rio –vale vale voy a mi casa busco la ropa y voy a la tuya –Harui sonrió y se echó a correr – a por cierto irán otras amigas –dijo cuando ya se encontraba un poco lejos

*********************P.O.V de Harui ******************************************

-Genial Sayuri-sama vendrá así onii-chan no se enojara por haberle dicho lo de la pijamada –llegue cansada a casa y me encontré que en la sala estaban Haruna y Aki con.. esperen esos no son los chicos maldición y precisamente hoy , fui y le lance la mochila a Hiroto e hice un puchero

*********************FIN DE DE Harui *****************************************

-hasta que llegaste – Aki y Haruna Kido Fudo Goenji Kazemaru Endo y Fubuki soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de Hiroto –nee maloo por cierto que hacen los chicos aquí-dijo la peliblanca –ah vamos a ver unas películas de horror y que hacen las chicas aquí –esta vez fuel el mayor de los Kiyama quien hablo a lo que Harui respondió jugando con sus dedos –vamos a hacer una pijamada y vendrá Sayuri-sama - Hiroto palideció cuando escucho el nombre de la chica –ne vamos a cambiarnos a mi pieza –las chicas asintieron ya que ellas al igual que Harui estaban con el uniforme

**********************CON LOS CHICOS ********************************************

Hey quien es Sayuri-pregunto el castaño de ojos rojos -… es es una vieja amiga … que nos mejor dicho que nos tortura a Midorikawa y a mí –en eso suena el teléfono y el pelirojo contesta – _**moshi moshi residencia Kiyama **_–_** HIROOTOOO VEN AL INSTITUTO ME QUEDE ENCERRADO –**_ el pelirojo se tuvo que alejar un poco el telefono de la oreja ya que el grito de la muy ya conocida voz casi lo deja sordo y lo puso en altavoz para que los chicos escucharan -_**como que estas en el instituo!-**_ los presentes se quedaron atónitos-_**te explico luego solo ven por favor buaaah –**_ a Hiroto le salio una gotita en la cabeza definitivamente Midorikawa nunca cambiaria –_**vale vale vamos para alla- **_luego de trancar el teléfono rie y grita –NII-CHAN PONTE UN PANTALON AL IGUAL QUE SALDREMOS MIDORIKAWA SE QUEDO ENCERRADO EN EL INSTITUTO APURATE –luego de esto se sienta con los chicos en el sofá -

******************CON LAS CHICAS ********************************************

Se encontraban escogiendo la ropa que se pondrían ya que Harui les prestaría ropa para que salieran porque solo habían traído la pijama y la ropa con la que se irían mañana al baile del instituto –Haru-chan ponte esto – la chica le mostro un vestido de tirantes por encima de las rodillas de color azul oscuro con una cinta debajo de sus pechos que hacia resaltarlos color azul celeste y unas zapatillas azul celeste (las tres tienen el mismo número de zapato ._.) –kawaii –la peliverde abrazo a Haruna casi asfixiándola –nee aki-chan para la mataras ponte esto- la peliblanca hablo mientras buscaba en su armario y saca una falda entablonada blanca un poco más corta que la del instituto que hacia lucir las piernas de la manager y también la cintura (no es tan corta pero ni taan larga que parecen monjas ._.) con una camisa anaranjada que se amarraba en el cuello y unas sandalias anaranjadas ( soy pésima en escoger la ropa lo se T^T) –te ves genial Aki-chan -dijo la peliazul que estaba en la cama – bien ahora yo –la ojiverde –saco un pantalón desgastado y una sudadera algo grande con unas convers viejas – listo- las manager la miraron con una gota en la cabeza-o no ni se te ocurra salir así sabiendo que haya esta Fudo –esta vez fue Aki quien hablo –ponte esto- Harua rio al ver la cara que ponía Harui ante la ropa que había escogido –okai no tengo de otra que cambiarme pero me pondré convers no sandalias –se quitó la ropa y se puso un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa que resaltaba su cintura y pechos morada oscuro que tenía una sola manga en el lado derecho y (no es manga larga ._.) dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo con unas convers moradas oscuras –ahora si salgamos – dijo con un poco de risa Haruna las chicas bajaron a la sala donde estaban los chicos jugando XboX-nee listo –dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa – los chicos miraron a la chicas y soltaron un chiflido a lo que estas se sonrojaron pero especialmente había unas miradas que eran más especiales la cales eran Fubuki y Goenji miraban a Haruna algo sonrojados Kazemaru y Fudo veían a Harui aunque este último hiso como si no le importara y Endo a Aki-por cierto a donde nos vamos –dijo con duda Harui- Midorikawa se quedó encerrado en el instituto-explico Hiroto mientras abría la puerta a lo que Harui reía –a si Sayuri-sama –la oji verde saca su teléfono y marca el número de la nombrada –

_**nee nee estaremos en el instituto Mido-baka se quedó encerrado te esperamos allá**_

_**Harui Kiyama**_

-listo ahora si vámonos – luego de un rato ya que se fueron caminando llegaron al instituto –ahora como aremos para entrar la reja esta trancada –hablo el peliplata-tsk todo por rescatar a la niñita de Midorikawa-la peliblanca miro enojada al castaño de ojos verdes- pues muy fácil saltaremos por arriba –dijo con simpleza el de la banda naranja –el problemas son las chicas –dijo Kazemaru poniéndose una mano en la nuca –chicos –Harui trataba de llamar la atención de los muchachos mientras que ayudaba a a subir a Haruna por las rejas asta cruzarse del otro lado –ese será un problemas podemos subir fácil pero como tienen falda –a Endo Fubuki Goenji se imaginaron las bragas de las chicas y se sonrojaron –muchachos – Hiroto que ya había visto como cruzaban las chicas menos Harui- ELLAS YA PASARON KIDO Y HIROTO TAMBIEN - los nombraron voltearon a ver a Harui y vieron que efectivamente estaban del lado contrario-cuando pasaron –pregunto atónito Fubuki –cuando estaban imaginándose quien sabe que cosas pasen ustedes que yo paso de ultima ya que se me hace más fácil –los que quedaban asintieron menos Fudo que chasqueo la lengua molesto –pasa de una vez idiota –esta vez hablo molesta la peliblanca luego de que se cruzaran de brazos –tsk adelántense si encuentran al idiota nos veremos en el aula 17B-Hiroto fulmino con la mirada a Fudo pero no dijo nada y se marchó con los demás sabia de los sentimientos de su hermana asía Fudo y Kazemaru por eso la dejo sola con el castaño a ver si se aclaraban sus dudas porque no le gustaba verla llorar en la noches

********************************CON FUDO Y HARUI***************************

ya cuando los demás estaban alejados Fudo la miro enojado –cruza ahora – Harui se dio vuelta –no quiero cruza tu y después yo –el castaño la obligo a voltearse y la miro con enojo-cruza ahora eres mi maid tienes que cumplir todo lo que se me venga en gana ahora cruza –la ojiverde lo miro igual forma y cruzo de mala gana luego de esto cruzo el castaño –vamos –hablo la peliblanca caminando más rápido entrando al instituto ,Harui miro su teléfono ya que había recibido un mensaje –

_**ya encontramos Midorikawa estaba con una chica llamada Sayuri es aterradora TT^TT estamos en el 17B …cuidado con el baka de Fudo …te espero acá…Daisuki**_

_**Kazemaru Ichiruota **_

_**- **_Kaze-kun -el castaño se para en seco al escuchar el susurro de la chica –que esperas vamos ya encontraron a mido-nii-chan –Fudo hiso una mueca de enfado -tu no me das ordenes si quieres vete tu sola y busca a tu Kaze-kun-dijo furioso el estratega imitando el tono de la chica en el nombre del defensa–que de que hablas?-pregunto con duda la chica sin saber que la había escuchado cuando susurro el nombre del peliceleste–que de que hablo te la pasas pensado en el estúpido de Kazemaru o crees que que no me di cuenta que tenías su chaqueta y además una estúpida pulsera que tenía las iniciales "K y H" - agarro a la chica de la camisa y la atrajo asía el-suéltame no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-el castaño la miro con furia –SI ME LA DEVES TU ERES MIA COMO MI MAID -la peliblanca lo miro con los ojos vidrioso y algunas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos –así.. Que tu …solo… me … quieres por eso…solo para ser tu sirvienta…-el castaño la miro preocupado y comprendió la idiotez que acababa de decir -ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO ISISTE QUE ME ENAMORARA DE TI -el castaño la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él arrinconándola contra la pared y poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la peliblanca para luego besarla con algo de desesperación- IDIOTA –la ojiverde le dio una cachetada al estratega luego de que este la besara la peliblanca salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos –tsk maldición eres la única que ase que me descontrole de esta manera…- se relamió los labios y siguió caminando hasta llegar al aula 17B donde estaban los demás y una chica a la que no conocía –Fudo hasta que llegas y Harui.?-pregunto Haruna que lo miraba curiosa –tsk no molestes –se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó hay-donde está mi hermana –Hiroto fue a donde estaba el ojiverde mirándolo seriamente-no se ni me interesa lo que le pase no es mi problema-el pelirojo le fue a dar un puñetazo pero el defensa de pelo celeste se adelantó golpeándolo en el estómago ante esto Fudo le dio un puñetazo en la cara –ya dejen de pel…EH.? Oh no -Sayuri miro a Hiroto preocupada porque la luz se había ido dejando todo a oscuras –AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-todos se paralizaron ante el grito –Maldicion Harui –el pelirojo salió corriendo del salón –y el que le paso –pregunto con duda el peliplata a lo que Midorikawa y lo miro cerio al igual que Sayuri- Harui le tiene un trauma a la oscuridad –Fudo y Kazemaru miraron a Midorikawa para que siguiera explicando -…no al coco ni nada de eso si no a la oscuridad…cuando estaba pequeña Hiroto Sayuri ella y yo estábamos jugando al escondite a las 6 o 6:30 de la noche …y ella por accidente callo en un hueco de un árbol (los que se forman en las raíces)…la buscamos por todos lados pero no aparecía …pasaron las horas y no la podíamos encontrar hasta que escuchamos unos gritos algos desgastados provenientes de un árbol que estaba algo lejos fuimos hay …. Y encontramos a Harui llorando y abrazada a sus rodillas la encontramos como a las 10:30 de la noche desde ese momento le tiene pánico a la oscuridad total ..-todos se quedaron callados ante lo dicho peli el peliverde –muy bien que esperamos para ir a buscarla .?-hablo con preocupación el pelicrema –nos dividiremos en parejas –Midorikawa Kido y yo, Goenji Haruna y Fubuki , Endo y Aki , Fudo y Kazemaru – dijo la ojiroja –y nadie se opondrá –fulmino con la mirada al ojiverde y este solo dijo "como quieras"

**_Ne neee que les pareció gomen gomen por tardarme tanto estaba en época de exámenes y no tenía tiempo pobre Harui TT^TT en el cap será que por fiiiiiin endo invite al baile a aki .? será o no será e hay el dilema xD bueeeh reviers .? a esta neko :3 matta neee _**

**_PD:NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA…! Ya llego por quien lloraban e_e nahhh por mí no llora nadie …cof cof en fin :D acá les traigo el cap 6 de AISHITERU BAKA..! el fic que más quieren …ok no QwQ e-e/ … sin más les dejo el capi ;3 nyajajajaja nos leemos abajo … a inazuma eleven NO me pertenece**_

_Pensamientos _**mensajes **

_*********************AISHITERU BAKA********************************************** ***_

_*******************************CAP 6************************************************_

Después de que se dividieran los chicos se encontraban buscando a Harui y a Hiroto ya que este último salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana

************************* Con Kido Sayuri y Midorikawa ************************

-y bien que esperamos para buscar a la enana -Kido se quedó perplejo ante la seriedad y el comentario de la chica la miro mientras que el peliverde daba un suspiro cómico ya conocía la actitud de la mayor cuando se trataba de Harui -no sé me ocurre un lugar donde puede estar Harui –dijo el ojirojo con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la chica tratando de reconocerla la –que miras .? te gusto..? no soy un bicho raro para que me mires así, –el estratega frunció el ceño mientras que Midorikawa reía – … Yuto Kido mucho gusto no es nada de eso solo creo haberte visto antes –el de gafas le extendió la mano a lo que la ojiroja le tomaba con un poco de inseguridad – Sayuri Atsuki –luego de esto la chica se giró para comenzar a caminar y el peliverde cruzaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza –no te preocupes suele ser así con desconocidos mejor busquemos a one-chan-el estratega asintió con la cabeza poniéndose en marcha junto al defensa

***********************con Goenji Haruna y Fubuki******************************

Los tres se encontraban por el área de la piscina –me pueden decir porque la buscamos aquí y no en los salones ?-hablo con un poco de curiosidad el delantero de fuego – a Harui-chan le gusta estar aquí a veces pero creo que no está respondió el peliplata mirando embobado a la manager que estaba al frente de ellos-no está mejor la buscamos afuera -( la piscina esta techada como si fuera un gimnasio está cerca de las canchas de futbol ) hablo la menor de los tres mientras que el defensa y el delantero asentían pero en un mal paso la peliazul tropezó cayendo a la piscina –HARUNA.!-ambos chicos trataron de agarrarla pero ya era tarde la manager se encontraba empapada tratando de salir del agua-ven te ayudo-el peliplata sonrió tiernamente y le extendía una mano ayudándole a salir –a a arigato Fubuki-kun –la chica tomo la mano del defensa con un sonrojo en las mejillas haciéndola lucir tierna a lo que el pelicrema la miraba atontado-quítate el vestido y ponte esto o te dará un resfriado , no quiero que la niña más linda falte al baile -el peliplata que se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones negros con una polera azul cielo y encima una sudadera azul rey (igual a la de goenji ._. :3 ) se quitó la sudadera y la polera dándole la última a la chica para ponerse la sudadera el –na nani no puedo –Goenji miraba con furia al defensa por haberle causado que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara –apúrense hay que buscar a Harui –el delantero cerro los ojos tratando de ocultar la ira que tenía-e está bien pero voltéense –los chicos voltearon, la peliazul comenzó a desnudarse quedando solo en ropa interior y se puso la polera del peliplata que le quedaba a mitad de los muslos (ewe ) –li listo ya pueden voltear –la manager estaba roja para cuando los chicos voltearon estos se sonrojaron también al ver a la manager ,el peliplata se acercó a la chica y la tomo de la barbilla acercando sus labios al oído de esta susurrandole–te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa pero te ves mejor con MI camisa –para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella –creo que ya es hora de buscar a Harui –dijo con enojo el pelicrema –es es cierto…ya sé puede estar en tres lugares 1 en el árbol de sakura donde se besó con Fudo,2 en la sala de música y 3 en la azotea –la chica se separó un poco del peliplata después de decir esto al notar que Goenji la fulminaba con la mirada –por donde empezamos …espera Harui se besó con Fudo .?-Fubuki no salía del asombro –por eso hoy estaba extraña con Kazemaru y Fudo después que salimos de clases –ante esto la peliazul lo miro curiosa-ya veo…a ti tampoco te ha dicho-la chica lo miro de nuevo algo preocupada y luego al pelicrema que la miraba enojado para luego fruncir el ceño –veras se sonrojaba si Kazemaru se acercaba o le decía algo bonito mientras que con Fudo lo miraba triste y no contestaba a lo que decía e incluso no discutió con el luego del almuerzo ( a esa hora paso lo de la apuesta y lo del beso ) –dijo el peliplata mirando tiernamente a la chica

****************************FLASH BACK*************************************

Se podía ver a un peliceleste en un salón que estaba hecho un desastre mesas y sillas desordenados, el pizarrón lleno de dibujos papeles por todo el piso al igual que cuadernos y pelotitas de papel (xD así son los desastres de mi grupo)- tendré que limpiar todo esto solo Profesor Kiyoteru ?-el profesor asintió -si después de una hora no está ordenado estará en detención 3 horas-el mayor se retiró dejando al defensa solo haciendo caras graciosas hasta que sintió que algo chocaba contra el ,bajo la mirada y vio que no era un algo era un alguien

************************P.O.V de Kazemaru ***********************************

Vi como Harui levantaba la mirada pero note algo que me molesto, en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas alguien la había hecho llorar y estoy seguro que Fue el idiota de Fudo, no permitiría eso no permitiría que mi princesa llorara por ese bastardo –lo lamento kaze-kun -su vos sonaba triste no alegre como siempre definitivamente el maldito de Fudo le hizo algo ,negué con la cabeza y le acariciaba las mejillas para luego limpiarle tiernamente las lágrimas que quedaban –no tienes que disculparte …ahora que paso .?-hay está de nuevo ese sonrojo que me vuelve loco como la ves que le di mi chaqueta y ahora que lo pienso no me la ha dado-ah?...so solo me caí- se sonrojo y jugaba con sus dedos, se ve tan tierna –no mientas fue por Fudo pero si no me quieres decir está bien -sonreí tiernamente y vi como hacía lo mismo, sentí un calor subir a mis mejillas –e está bien Kaze-kun ..Por cierto que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar entrenado-me sonrió de nuevo y el calor en mis mejillas incremento de golpe- tengo que ordenar el salón en una hora pero no creo poder hacerlo –hice un puchero a lo que Harui rio me quede embobado viéndola hasta que sentí unas manos en mis mejillas apretándolas –nee nee si terminaremos de ordenarlo –la vi reírse definitivamente era una tsundere –nani.? Como que tendremos? …me ayudaras .?-vi como asentía con la cabeza la abrase fuertemente despeinándola un poco- no no hagas eso –sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese color rosado que me gusta ver ,me tomo de la mano y entramos al salón –comencemos, yo limpiare el pizarrón y el piso y tu acomodaras las mesas y las sillas –la abrase y le susurre un "como desee princesa todas sus órdenes serán cumplidas por este plebeyo " e hice una reverencia , rio y me beso la mejilla –vale empecemos –rio de nuevo contagiándome la risa , luego de un rato termine de arregla las mesas y me gire para ver si ya había terminado vi el piso y estaba limpio pero solté una carcajada al ver que no alcanzaba la parte de arriba del pizarrón por su estatura – ven te ayudo con eso-la tome con una mano de la cintura y con mi otra le tome la suya que sostenía un borrador y limpie lo poco que quedaba –listo terminamos mi princesa –susurre en su cuello y note como se erizaba y se volteaba quedando de frente acerque mis labios a los de ella rozándolos lentamente luego la bese ,se sonrojo de nuevo y me aleje dejándola que se fuera por la puerta espero no haber hecho nada malo….

**********************Fin de P.O.V de Kazemaru********************************  
*************************Fin del Flask Back************************************

-y eso fue lo que paso (le dijo resumiendo que Kazemaru la había besado en el salón)-la manager salió corriendo –USTEDES BUSQUENLA EN LA AZOTEA LOS VEO HAYA -dijo ya cuando estaba alejada -que planeas con Haruna.?-el defensa miro sin importancia a Goenji –le invite al baile la quiero si tu no la quieres no es mi problema ella sentía algo por ti y tu por estúpido no te diste cuenta ahora Haru-chan me quiere a mí -el peliplata salió corriendo al lugar que dijo la chica dejando al delantero solo-maldito Fubuki tiene razón maldita sea –el pelicrema se fue enojado de ahí para buscar a la manager y al peliplata

***************************Con Fudo y Kazemaru **************************

***********************Con Endo y Aki*************************************

-Oye aki-la peliverde se detuvo-te puedo preguntar algo?- la manager lo miro mientras que sentía como su corazón palpitaba más rápido y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas -s-si di dime –el castaño se acercó a ella –podemos salir .? –Aki lo miro y sonrió tratando de ocultar lo feliz que estaba –c-claro Endo pero cuando?-el portero la tomo de la mano sin notar que la manager parecía un tomate-ahora –la peliverde parpadeo sin entender y pronuncio un "qué?" El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja -ven salgamos-camino con ella y salió del instituto al área de la cancha –ves ya salimos –la chica se entristeció –solo querías salir afuera .?-el portero asintió –ya veo…-la peliverde se entristeció –estas bien Aki .?la peliverde asintió tristemente –bueeeeehh ….por cierto tienes con quien ir al baile .?-la chica se sonrojo de nuevo –n-no-el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja-pues en ese caso vendrás conmigo –Aki sonrió y le dio tímidamente un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara furiosamente-vamos a buscar a Harui-chan –el castaño miro embobado a la manager mientras esta caminaba –s-si_ pero que me está pasando con Aki…-_ el castaño camino alcanzando a la chica que solo le dedico una sonrisa –

***************Con Fudo y Kazemaru (sé que la estaban esperando ¬w¬ )*****************

-sabes donde se puede haber ido Harui-chan –pregunto con duda el peliceleste – y yo por que debería saberlo –dijo con cierta molestia el castaño de ojos verdes –uno porque por TU culpa Harui-chan está perdida –el estratega frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua –si ella se quiso ir no es mi problema –el defensa paro en seco- como…como puedes decir eso no te das cuenta de que está sufriendo por tu culpa!? No sé qué le hiciste a Har-un puñetazo en la boca hiso callar al peliceleste –maldita sea no es mi culpa que ella se haya ido corriendo _en realidad si …mantaku si no la hubiera besado nada de esto estaría pasando_ _pero no me arrepiento sus labios son tsk pienso boberías _–Kazemaru golpeo el estómago al castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos ,Fudo le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que el peliceleste callera al piso y se abalanzo golpeándolo en la cara partiéndole el labio ocasionando que sangrara y que una de las mejillas estuviera un poco inflamada ,el defensa en uno de los golpes le dio vuelta quedando arriba del castaño golpeándolo en la cara haciendo sangrar el labio del castaño –mira si tanto te importa ve a buscar a tu Harui-chan yo me largo-el castaño le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y camino alejándose del peliceleste- bien pero te advierto Harui-chan será MI novia porque yo no juego con ella yo si la quiero de verdad –el defensa tomo dirección opuesta-has lo que te dé la gana -despues de decir esto el castaño se alejó hasta quedar cerca de una puerta de donde parecían provenir sollozos –nani.?- se acercó a la puerta y efectivamente se escuchaban sollozos

****************************P.O.V de Fudo**********************************

Pero que mierda.?-esa era la vos de Harui trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada –demonios….Harui apártate de la puerta –escuche un suave "Fu Fudo eres tu…"-claro que soy yo idiota quien creías que era mi clon o tu Kaze-kun-aun no entiendo cómo puede estar cerca del afeminado de Kazemaru tsk maldición –lo…lo siento…-ahora que me fijo bien esta aterrada su vos tengo que sacarla rápido-quítate si estas de la puerta –conté hasta tres y de una patada logre abrir la puerta ,bueno abrir abrir no mejor dicho la derribe –donde estas .?-alumbre con mi teléfono y la encontré paralizada sollozando cerca de una esquina abrazada a sus rodillas –Fu fudo…-me miro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas se veía indefensa muy poco común de ella, me acerque y para mi sorpresa retrocedió un poco lo intente de nuevo e hiso lo mismo pero esta vez chocando con la pared reí para mí mismo –ven vámonos antes que los demás me maten –me acerque de nuevo a ella pero dijo algo que no esperaba –a-alejate…por por favor –me miro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por encima de las gafas y me quede paralizado ante eso ojos verdes que me vuelven loco ,maldita seas Harui eres la única que provoca esto- que dices enana desde la tarde as actuado rara –la intente agarrarla mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero solo me ignoro , ya me estaba haciendo enojar –muy bien como quieras has lo que te dé la gana yo me largo si quieres quedarte sola es tu problema –me di media vuelta enojado pero sentí un jalón en mi camisa –pero que.?-hay estaba mirándome –n-no te vayas…por…favor –sonreí tiernamente, definitivamente Harui me volverá loco pero tengo orgullo (maldito orgullo ¬¬) y no cederé tan fácilmente…por esta vez-ven vámonos –pase un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con mi otro brazo la sostenía por la espalda mejor dicho al estilo nupcial , sentí un calor apoderarse de mis mejillas al instante agradeciendo que no me podía ver por la falta de luz –a-arigato….pero no creas…que te…perdonare –maldición sé que metí la pata pero me lo tienen que recordar a cada rato ,sentí como se apegaba más a mi cuerpo metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa –e-espera que demonios haces .? –Rio como una niña pequeña –estas calentito ahora…solo déjame…dormir –la vi a los ojos y note como se estaban cerrando -hija de la gran…-pero me mordí la lengua cuando me abrazo y sonrió dormida –Genial ´-dije con sarcasmo al ver que había regresado la luz ( a buena hora ._./) marque como pude y le escribí a Hiroto

**Ya encontré a Harui está dormida en mis brazos no te preocupes está en buenas manos ok no ._. solo no te preocupes no le are daño… mañana estará en tu casa sana y salva dormirá en mi casa hoy y no acepto un no como respuesta ¬¬ **

**Akio Fudo**

Salí del instituto caminando y me encontré con la cerca y ahora a despertar a la bella durmiente pero el sonidito de un nuevo mensaje llamo mi atención

**Gracias te debo una aunque tú fuiste el que causo todo esto para comenzar…QUE? ESTAS LOCO NI PERMITIRE ESO DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTAS FUDO AKIO SI NO QUIERES MORIR **

**Hiroto Kiyama **

Reí a carcajadas al leer el mensaje definitivamente había otro hermano mega protector

**Tsk idiota no le pasara nada solo está muy cansada y donde estoy .? pues en mi casa donde más te dije que dormiría conmigo hoy y punto … confía en mi aunque suena raro no la dañare **

Veamos como paso a Harui-oye Harui despierta -vi cómo se despertó y se frotaba un ojo no desperdicie el momento y le tome una foto guardándola –nee que quieres Fudo-kun ?-dijo con una vos suave , sentí el maldito sonrojo apoderarse en mis mejillas de nuevo y trate de ocultarlo-puedes saltar la cerca.?-asintió medio atolondrada y paso como pudo, volví a escuchar el sonidito del mensaje

**No me queda de otra…solo porque te conozco y no la dañarías…pero si le pasa algo a Harui …POBRE DE TI FUDO AKIO **

**Hiroto Kiyama **

Los Kiyamas están locos… me fije en Harui y note que se estaba durmiendo de nuevo , cruce y la cargue de nuevo , me fui caminando hasta mi casa ya que no quedaba tan lejos

*****************************FIN DEL P.O.V de Fudo ********************************

******************************P.O.V de Hiroto**********************************  
Harui un día de estos me vendrá matando será mejor que le diga a los demás

**Chicos ya encontré a Harui pero está dormida la tuve que traer a la casa gomene **

**Hiroto Kiyama**

Recibi un "ok me voy a casa "por parte de los demás espero que Harui no le cause problemas a Fudo

****************************FIN DE P.O.V de Hiroto*******************************

****************************P.O.V de Fudo***********************************

Cuando llegue a casa baje a Harui y esta se despertó de nuevo frotándose con su mano el ojo , abrí la puerta y entramos, le quite las gafas y las coloque en una mesita que estaba cerca del sofá y las coloque hay -dormiré en el sofá y tú en mi pieza-subí las escaleras y sentí como de nuevo me agarro de la camisa –n-no quiero dormir sola…-se sonrojo al instante , sonreí menos mal que esta medio dormida o si no vería mi lado por así decirlo "tierno "-está bien ve y duerme que yo me ducho en el baño de abajo y subo –asintió y se fue a mi pieza , me duche y me coloque solo un pantalón de dormir subí y entre a la pieza –pero que .?- me encontré con una Harui dormida ..pero con mi camiseta del equipo aunque no le quedaba nada mal apague la luz y me acosté a su lado abrazándola y tapándonos con la cobijas ,la mire y la apegue más a mí , note como me abrazaba y sonreía dormida , la bese en los labios con miedo a despertarla –definitivamente me enamore de ti Harui Kiyama –

_**Neee termine que les pareció tomatazos amenazas de muerte .? estaba pensando en escribir un lemon con Harui con quiere con Fudo o Kaze x3 no se no se ando indecisa , al fin Endo invito a Aki :3 bueeeh n.n espero que le haya gustado nos leemos luego matta neee**_

_**PD: es mejor que escriba todo el baile en un solo capitulo , por eso el que viene será toooodo el bale :3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola :3 cuantos me extrañaron ?nah x3 ya comencé a escribir el lemon de Harui y Fudo ./3/. continuamos al fin llega el baile :3 cuantos lo esperaban e3e? bueeehhhh sin más el Fic espero que les guste x33 A gomen si Hiroto me queda un poco occ pero así actuaria un hermano mega protector inazuma eleven NO me pertenece y Sayuri le pertenece a Storie d'amore no me maten por los disfraces fueron los primeros que se me ocurrienro TT-TT**_

**Mensajes , historial del celular y las llamadas **_ pensamientos ___

_*******************************AISHITERU BAKA CAP 7*********************************_

Amanecía en la ciudad Inazuma y en una casa en específico se podía ver a una peliblanca vestida con solo una polera que le llegaba por los muslos al lado de un castaño que la abrazaba y que contaba con nada más que un pantalón de dormir, el ojiverde se levantó perezosamente y miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama y marcaba las 11:20 –maldición -el chico trato de levantarse pero se acordó e la peliblanca que lo veía atontada –nee nee Akio es muy temprano apenas son las… 11:20 ( xD la comprendo :3 ) déjame dormir onegai –el chico la miro con una sonrisa burlona al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la peliblanca –tsk eres un caso…aunque se escucha bien mi nombre -el castaño se levantó riendo dejando a la chica durmiendo fue al baño y se dio una ducha para luego bajar a la cocina –maldición no quiero cocinar! –el castaño reviso la nevera y saco un poco de jamón y queso amarillo, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta- ya voy…Hiroto si eres tu Harui est ¡¿Fuyuka?!-la pelimorada no dejo hablar al castaño ya que se abalanzo contra él y lo beso bruscamente el castaño abrió la boca de la sorpresa , esto permitió que la chica adentrara su lengua y este le correspondió -Akio-kun me recogerás esta noche verdad?- el castaño asintió mientras la besaba –_ tsk maldita Fuyuka cree que me gusta cuando en reali_dad _solo la busco para divertirme ( _puto e_e) -Fudo?-el castaño miro de dónde provenía esa ya muy conocida voz , se sacó a la pelimorada de encima y vio a la ojiverde que tenía una expresión mejor dicho que no tenía expresión alguna y con la ropa de la noche anterior ya puesta – oh miren a quien tenemos aquí a la plana nos vemos me recoges a las 7:00 Akio-kun –la pelimorada le dio un beso de piquito y se marchó de la casa trancando la puerta –lo siento me voy –la chica de ojos verdes se dio media vuelta –o no tú te quedas aquí y me dices que viste(a este le gusta meter el dedo en la herida u_u)-el chico la tomo del brazo y la hiso mirarlo –solo lo necesario ahora con tu permiso y me retiro –el tono de la chica era inexpresivo mientras se soltaba del agarre y caminaba en dirección a la puerta–MALDITA SEA TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE VISTE –el ojiverde la giro de nuevo bruscamente y vio que la chica lo miraba con enojo y tristeza –no me toques Akio Fudo que vi? Vi lo suficiente para saber que no te importo no soy tu perrita faldera como Fuyuka as lo que te dé la gana solo te digo algo !NO TE ACERQUES A MI NI SI QUIERA ME HABLES PARA TI HARUI KIYAMA NO EXISTE!( huy como que se enojó x3 )-la peliblanca le dio una fuerte cachetada y se fue enojada dando un portazo –maldicion –el castaño le dio un puñetazo a la pared y se fue a su habitación donde estaba la polera que la chica había usado como pijama

******************************P.O.V de Harui*************************************  
-muy bien Harui la armaste en grande al darle la cachetada y haberle gritado luego de que te hubiera "rescatado "ayer en la noche…aunque se lo merecía-sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas-no no voy a llorar por el ,solamente quiere a Fuyuka –limpie mis lágrimas y camine hasta la plaza y me senté en una banca -ahora que lo pienso no he revisado el celular desde anoche y toda la mañana busque el historial a ver si me habían llamado o mandado mensajes

**HISTORIAL**

**16 llamadas pérdidas de: Hiro-baka ¬¬ alias: FBI personal **( la matara xDD)

**2 llamadas perdidas de: Haru-chan:3**

**4 llamadas perdidas de: Kaze-kun *o***

**4 llamadas perdidas de: Mido-baka alias: monstruo devora helados (**xD )

**8 mensajes "urgentes " nuevos de: Hiro-baka ¬¬ alias: FBI personal**

**5 mensajes nuevos de: Kaze-kun *o***

**1mensaje nuevo de: Sayuri-sama alias: estratega de la mafia (** Storie'de amore no me mates)

**1 mensaje nuevo de: Goenji alias: Flamita andante ( **xD )

**1 mensaje nuevo de Fubuki alias: nevera con patas **

**1 mensaje nuevo de Haru-chan:3**

**1 mensaje nuevo de: Aki-chan ;3 **

**1 mensaje nuevo de: Kido alias: Vampiro chupa sangre **

**1 mensaje nuevo de : Fudo alias : idiota al que odio (xD **no te lo crees ni tu )

-KIAAA!- revise los mensajes "urgentes " de Hiroto y no eran tan "urgentes "y preguntaban casi lo mismo que los de Kaze-kun algunos preguntaban ** " donde estas " "llámame " Harui kiyama donde estas" " estas bien princesa?" **

**Para : Hiro-baka¬¬ alias FBI personal y Kaze-kun *o***

**Hola x3 nee estoy bien ahora estoy en la plaza dando un paseo tenía el celu en silencio y no escuche las llamadas ni el teléfono me quedo sin batería chau !**

**Harui Kiyama **

Revise el de la flamita y decía :"**tengo que hablar contigo sobre Haruna**"

**Para: Goenji alias:Flamita andante **

**Se dice hola ¬¬ Hablamos dentro de un rato o en el baile yo te aviso**

**Harui Kiyama**

Hay que habrás hecho Fubuki **"Nee Harui-chan necesito que me ayudes en algo T/T"**

**e_e vale vale te ayudo cuando regrese a casa yo te aviso **

**Harui Kiyama **

Mire el de Kido y al menos el sí saludaba y todos necesitaban algo "** Hola buenos días estas bien por lo de anoche?...etto me preguntaba si me podridas hacer un favor ? es sobre Sayuri tengo la impresión de que la he visto antes no se lo digas vale? "**

**Para : Kido alias: Vampiro chupa sangre **

**HOLA! w estoy bien gracias por preguntar n-n…e_e claro hablamos en el baile o mañana te parece es que tengo que ir a hablar con Fubuki y Goenji no pienses mal ¬/3/¬**

**Harui Kiyama **

Tsk Fudo no se cansa de hacerme daño? **" Harui demonios tenemos que hablar maldita sea todo fue un mal entendido no es suficiente para ti que te esté dando estas puñeteras explicaciones?"**

**Para: Fudo alias: idiota al que odio**

**Disculpe no lo tengo registrado en mi celular debió haberse equivocado de número se le agradecería que no molestara mas ya que tengo trabajo por hacer y se me acaba la batería muy buenas tardes **

**Harui Kiyama **

Senti de nuevo las malditas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas –que te pasa Harui no tienes por qué llorar –me seque de nuevo las lágrimas y revise los 3 últimos que faltaban, las chicas estaban juntas ya que los 3 mensajes decían lo mismo "**HARUI KIYAMA SI NO QUIERES MORIR VEN RAPIDO A LA TIENDA DE DISFRACES QUE ESTA CERCA DE LA PLAZA " **revise la hora que había sido recibido el mensaje "12:50" luego revise la hora en el celu "12:56" la tienda estaba cerca de donde estaba

**Para: Sayuri-sama alias : estratega de la mafia Aki-chan ;3 Haru-chan :3**

**Ya voy llegando e_e no me maten onegai no había leído el mensaje TT_TT**

**Harui Kiyama **

Luego de responder todos los mensajes salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo aunque conociendo a Syuri es casi lo mismo llegue a la tienda donde estaban las chicas –CHICAS!- las tres voltearon a verme y frene en seco cuando llegue – listo legue cual era el apuro? –Sayuri me halo del brazo e hice una mueca de dolor pues ahí Fudo me había agarrado antes de que le diera la cachetada-Harui te pasa algo?- Aki me miro con preocupación y miro unas marcas un poco rojizas en mi brazo –nada solo me lastime-sonreí tratando de calmarlas y senti un golpe en mi cabeza –auch ¬¬ eso duele sabias ?-mire a Sayuri que era la que me había golpeado y me miraba fría ya me había acostumbrado a que fuera así en compañía –dime ahora –me volvió a mirar fríamente aunque pude distinguir un poco de preocupación y suspire –entremos a la tienda y les cuento vale ?-las chicas asintieron ya adentro les conté todo lo que paso con Fudo desde la apuesta –así que es eso –Sayuri me miro al igual que Aki y Haruna y sonrieron maliciosamente –n-nani q-que pla-planeas-Haruna me miro divertida -lo ignoraras y estarás con tu Kaze-kun sé que lo quieres un poquito -la mire sonrojada y con duda-están seguras de esto?-las mire y las 3 locas asintieron de nuevo –necesito tener amigas normales –suspire y Aki soltó una carcajada-no somos normales ni tu tampoco-las cuatro soltamos una carcajada

***********************Fin De P.O.V de Harui****************************************  
-tengo una idea –la peliazul miro a las 3 chicas –cual ?-pregunto la ojiroja ya no tan seria –que tal si cada una busca los disfraces de la otra ?-las demás se quedaron pensando y la primera hablar fue la de cabello verde oscuro –está bien –las demás asintieron y fueron al mostrador que era atendido por un chico de cabello carmesí al igual que sus ojos piel blanca casi palida –en que puedo servirles a tan hermosas damas ?-las chicas rieron- podrías prestarnos una servilleta y un bolígrafo ?-pidió con amabilidad la peliverde , el chico les entrego –muy bien la inicial que les salga sera a quien debe escogerle el disfraz y en el caso de Harui será la "K" de Kiyama entendido –hablo Aki ,cada una tomo un papelito –a la cuenta de 3 los abrimos –(narración como en el primer cap para que se entienda )

Haruna: me toca escogerle el disfraz a Aki

Harui: te escogeré el disfraz Haruna

Sayuri: me toca …Harui

Aki:me tocas tu Sayuri (narración nomal )

Las chicas luego de darse las medidas de cada una se fueron a revisar la tienda a lo que el empleado sonreía divertido-luego de un buen rato (e-e se tardaron quien dijo?) –Aki mira –la peliazul le mostro un disfraz de bruja que consistía en unas mallas de color negro oscuro con una falda desflecada por debajo delas rodillas de color negro oscuro con toques verde oscuro y una camisa ajustada que se ajustaba al cuello con toque al igual que la falda unos guantes negros sin dedos tacones no tan altos verdes oscuro y lo que no podía faltar un sombrero puntiagudo con detalles en verdes-me encanta Haruna-la peliverde le dio un abrazo a la peliazul y miro a Sayuri-mira –le mostro un traje de ángel escotado que resaltaba sus pechos con detalles en gris (el traje es igual al de ikaros x3 ) alas blancas con pequeños detalles en gris y unos tacones no tan altos grises y una diadema blanca con detalles grises –tienes buen gusto-la chica sonrió un poco –enana te lo pones o te lo pones –las demás miraron a la peliblanca con una gotita en la cabeza , la ojiroja le enseño un traje de maid por rodillas ,manga corta de color azul zafiro con volados blanco una gargantilla negra con una gota de cristal azul Zafiro colgando en el centro con dos pequeños listones azul zafiro unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta las muñecas y unos tacones no tan altos blancos -tenía que-que ser de maid ?-las chicas rieron – me toca bueno como a Haruna le gusta el príncipe de Fuego que mejor disfraz que el de… UNA PRINCESA!-la peliverde y la ojiroja se fueron para atrás revolcándose de la risa-que ¬3¬ es lindo –la peliblanca inflo las mejillas les enseño un vestido un poco abombado de color blanco con escote en forma de corazón con pequeños detalles en azul y unos tacones más bajos que los de las demás de color blanco – kawaii-la peliazul abrazo con fuerza a la peliblanca –bueno que esperamos vamos a arreglarnos!-dijo la peliblanca luego de que pagaran los disfraces y saliendo de la tienda -nos faltó lo más importante –las chicas se miraron –LAS MASCARAS(antifaces o mascaras cual es la diferencia ._. ustedes me entienden ) -dijeron al unísono y entraron a la tienda donde el empleado las esperaba divertido-se les olvido algo?-el chico saco cuatro máscaras la primera era color gris oscuro en degrade llegando a un gris casi blanco con toques en plateado la segunda era de un color blanco con detalles en azul celeste del lado izquierdo y se iban difuminando al lado derecho la tercera era negra oscura con detalles en un negro más claro y verde oscuro y la cuarta y última era de un azul zafiro un poco más oscuro con detalles en negro y azul marino las daba a cada una acuerdo con su disfraz –van por cuenta de la casa –el ojirojo les guiño un ojo a las chicas –muchas gracias –las chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la tienda duraron un rato sentadas en la plaza comiendo helado hasta que el sonido de llamada alerto a Harui-**moshi mos-HARUI KIYAMA DONDE DEMONIOS ANDAS METIDA REGRESA A CASA AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGUEDE POR VIDA – **la peliblanca tubo que apartarse un poco del celular debido al tono de voz – **onii-chan cálmate onegai –COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI NO E SABIDO DE TI EN TODO EL DIA – día si apenas son-SON LAS 5:00 DE LA TARDE –que? Nos tardamos tanto gomene gomene ya voy – TU NO TE MUEVES DIME DONDE ESTAS Y TE BUSCO YO –**la peliblanca se estremeció Hiroto no era de enfadarse fácil estaba metida en un problema-** lo lo pensaba que eran Las 4:00 lo siento perdóname cálmate –QUE ME CALME COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME HARUI -** la peliblanca comenzó a sollozar –**o-onegai calmate estoy con las chicas perdóname l-lo siento castígame regáñame cuando regrese pero por favor no te enojes –**las chicas miraron como la ojiverde lloraba y trataba de dejar de hacerlo –**vale tienes razón me pase un poco sabes que no podría enojarme contigo solo estaba preocupado regresa a casa y si quieres invitas a las chicas a arreglarse en tu habitación pero no llores vale,–** ( C: este si que la quiere C': ) **es-está bien aunque fue mi culpa...- A por cierto…estare en la casa de Kido –okas sayo nos vemos en el baile -hai! –** la peliblanca colgó el celular y miro a las chicas-….NOS ARREGLARMOS EN MI HABITACION…!-las chicas miraron como la peliblanca saltaba como niña pequeña –nos vamos ?-las demás asintieron luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de la peliblanca y entraron a la habitación de esta –Harui y Hiroto?-pregunto la peliazul a la ojiverde –esta en casa del Vampiro-Sayuri se le quedo mirando –a tú no has visto a Kido sin las Gafas no?-la ojiroja asintió –hoy lo veras se disfrazara de vampiro –las demás rieron menos la ojiroja , la peliverde miro cn curiosidd unos tubos de pintura en la mesa de la chica – Harui que son eso?-la peliverde los señalo – es pintura lavable para el cabello –Haruna la miro –te tiñes el cabello?-la ojiverde negó con la cabeza-es natural …se me ocurrió algo –Haruna y Aki la miraron mientras Sayuri se tiraba en la cama –que tal si nos teñimos el cabello solo por esta noche sayuri y yo seremos fácil de teñir en cambio a ustedes las teñiremos de blanco y luego de otro color les parece ?-Sayuri la miro –estás loca de remate –dijo fríamente pero la ojiverde ya sabía que era un si , miro a Haruna y a Aki y estas asintieron –bueh elijan el color que quieran hay azul marino aunque ese es mío, rojo oscuro, amarillo, morado oscuro, negro ,anaranjado ,blanco aunque ese será el primero para ustedes , castaño y Gris ?-la peliverde tomo el tubo de color negro , la peliazul el de color castaño y la ojiroja el de color Gris –ahora que me acuerdo-la ojiverde saco de un cofre de madera unas extensiones de color rojo y negro –con esto no las reconocerán tan fácil –a las manager les salió una gotita en la cabeza-bueno que esperamos son las 6:00 nos queda una hora –hablo la mayor (sayuri x3) luego de una hora tocaron la puerta de la Kiyama-son los chicos?-la peliblanca pregunto mientras terminaba de maquillar a la peliazul ahora castaña –si..Haruna esta lista?-dijo la peliverde ahora pelinegra ,la castaña se levantó –bueno que esperamos ?-las chicas bajaron y abrieron la puerta y cada una se puso al frente de su pareja excepto la peligris que estaba al frente del ojirojo, Kazemaru miraba a Harui de arriba abajo tenía el cabello ahora azul marino atado en dos coletas que le llegaban a los codos y que estaban atadas por dos listones azul zafiro con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los labios y muy poca sombra en los parpados de color azul,el defensa estaba disfrazado de piloto( xD),Fubuki le tendio la mano a Haruna que tenía el cabello rizado llegando por la espalda estaba maquillada al igual que la ahora peliazul pero con la sombra de color blanco, el defensa de hielo estaba disfrazado de maestro , Sayuri miraba a Kido disimuladamente con un pequeño sonrojo estaba maquillada igual que las otras solo que ella llevaba la sombra de color gris al igual que su cabello que estaba atado en una coleta alta con unos mechones rebeldes alrededor de su cara Kido la miraba de igual forma y este estaba vestido con un traje de Vampiro (*¬*),Endo por su parte estaba disfrazado de …entrenador de Futbol ( hay endo ) Aki lo miraba con gracia esta estaba maquillada más diferente tenia sombra verde en sus parpados y los labios pintados de negros con un poco de rubor (xD)-cof cof yo estoy aquí sabían ?- los demás miraron a Hiroto divertidos, este estaba vestido de ejecutivo (como en IEGO ) –vámonos senos hace tarde-el ojirojo se dio media vuelta pero la peliazul lo hizo girarse –nee vampiro por que no vas con Sayuri-sama ? no tiene pareja y sus disfraces se complementan-(las chicas ya tienen las máscaras )la peligris miro fríamente al castaño –por mi no hay problema-el de rastas asintió y se montaron en la limosina( o como sea que se escriba e3e ) los chicos llegaron a baile y entraron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas en este orden Hiroto ( forever alone xD) ,Sayuri y Kido,Aki y Endo ,Harui y Kazemaru y por ultimo Haruna y Fubuki, todas las vistas estaban posadas en las chicas ya que no las reconocían excepto dos chicos que miraban una era de un ojiverde y otra era de un pelizafiro de piel blanca vestido de mayordomo a la maid y una mirada de bobo enamorado a la princesa –YA BASTA NO HAY NADA QUE VER – el grito de una castaña vestida con un top por encima del ombligo con un chort corto de color anaranjado con machas y una cola y orejas de gata ( p*** ¬¬) al lado de un pelicrema vestido de pirata ( xDD) con un castaño vestido de demonio ( *¬*) que a su lado estaba una pelimorada vestida con un traje de enfermera corto y escotado,los chicos se divertían hasta que una chica disfrazada de hada subiera al escenario –MUY BIEN MI GENTE QUIEN SE ESTA DIVIRTIENDO !-se escuchó un "yooo" por parte de los alumnos –les traigo una noticia …se efectora un concurso de… KARAOKE!-se escucharon gritos de emoción por parte de todos –pero hay una sorpresa se efectuaran en parejas y tríos deben escogerlas según sus disfraces y escoger el por qué hay esta la caja donde poner sus votos que siga la fiesta! –

**Wiiii termine este cap que les pareció esta corto o largo x3 en el cap que viene habrá mas romance e_e que les parecieron los disfraces comenten las pareces ? ustedes comenten quienes quieren ue sean las parejas que canten? Puto fudo es malo con Harui u_u quien será el pelizafiro ?donde habrá visto Kido a Sayuri ? los nombres de los contactos de Harui xD nos vemos luego mata nee**

**P.D : comenten QwQ si les gusto malos nahh los quiere x3**


End file.
